Life is Full of Strangers
by Joker the prince of all crime
Summary: Ten years after Max sacrifices Arcadia Bay to save Chloe, and they've moved on with their lives. But this isn't their story! This is the story of Arcadia Neo, a town built after the original's destruction. This is the story of twenty young men and women who discover that Max Caufield wasn't the only person able to gain powers, that other people have that capability. SYOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I'll only be allowing twenty characters for this. My mistake last time I tried one of these was that I left it as an open invite. Won't happen this time.**

SYOC rules & format

 **RULES:**

1\. Characters may not have the power to _reverse_ time. Follow that rule as loosely as you want. Hehe.

2\. No copycat characters, period.

3\. One character per person. *Rule is subject to change based on circumstance.

4\. No extra violent/creepy characters. Nothing rated R please. No rapists is what i'm saying.

5\. History has too intertwine with the Town in some way, I.E by the time the story starts they have to be in Arcadia Neo.

6\. Powers can't be overpowered and must make some sense. For example, it is my headcanon that Max's power's come from the butterfly, which is her Spirit Animal, NOT Chloe.

7\. Cannot have powers until beginning of the story

 **FORMAT:**

*Basic facts

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Sexuality:

Religious beliefs(optional):

Powers:

Can they be paired up with another character:

*Appearance

Hair color(Natural and/or Colored):

Race:

How hair is worn:

Body type (Muscular, thin, Hourglass):

Eye color:

*Clothes

Main outfit(s), make sure you are detailed:

Usual sleepwear:

Swimwear, if they have time to get into it that is ;):

*Deeper facts

Personality, be detailed:

History:

Mental stability(Psycho/Sociopathy):

Weapons of choice(Be realistic):

Beliefs on murder:

*Likes/Dislikes

Likes:

Dislikes:

People they like:

People they don't like:

*Reactions (Act out your character for accuracy please.)

Seeing death:

Gaining new info:

Gaining a new friend:

Finding out a close ally is evil:

Being forced to make a life or death decision, a la Bae or Bay:

*Misc facts

Education:

Leisure activities:

Favorite movie:

Favorite game:

Clique they belong too (Hipsters, Popular kids, jocks, etc. **Optional for adults and teachers):

Day job:

Theme song. Either for battle or too describe them(Example Megalo-Strike-Back/Spanish Sahara):

Anything I missed:

 _ **NOTE: I'm looking for a character to become the absolute main character of the story. Whoever I like best gets the job! So submit your character quickly, also remember there are only twenty spots. Submit characters through PMs.**_

 ** _DOUBLE NOTE!: I have decided to shorten the character list to Fourteen, spots closed! (I may accept one more depending on how good they are, just one though)_**

 _ **Currently selected characters:**_

1\. Shaun Morrow, Power: 'Eagle Vision' -By Iamgoku

2\. Lloyd Wolfrik, Power: Illusions -By W.R Winters

3\. Sarunas Tyler, Power: Future Vision -By Hajiime

4\. Caroline Grey, Power: Matter Phase (When holding breath) -By Harukawa Ayame

5\. Robbie Burghley, Power: 'Power replication' (Limited) -By Rougeification

6\. Andrea Williams, Power: Telekinesis -By Joker the Prince of all Crime

7\. Landon Winters, Power: Short range Teleport('Blink') -By The PocketWatch Ripper

8\. Adelaide "Addy" Drew, Power: Force Fields -By .Strange

9\. Lilian Mikaelsson, Power: Telepathy -By Hcwlingnights

10\. Johnny Winters, Power: Slow Down/Fast Forward Time -By TheDreamSketchCrew

11\. Kathrine Montgomery, Power: Zoopathy (the power to talk to animals) -By So Hard To Choose Usernames

12\. Cathrine Lee, Power: Smoke manipulation -By BlueLanternRazor

13\. Inori Merami, Power: Super Strength (Limited by anger level) -By Cassie HU

14\. Mace Freeman, Power: Sound Manipulation -By fireandicephoenix

In other news, the person I have chosen to be our main focus is Caroline Grey! I liked her the best! What does this mean? It means that she'll be the one who we'll follow most of the time, we'll get parts with other characters every now and again, but she'll be our main lens to look through.

Runner ups:

Shaun

Robbie

Adelaide

Sarunas

Our Villains for this story:

Andrea - She is a psychopath with no regard for human life, later down the road she gains a purpose for her killings and becomes a self-righteous monster, throughout the story she doesn't care about saving the town or discovering where her powers come from

Lillian - She is an evil girl, reminiscent of Victoria but without many redeemable qualities. She cares about how her powers came to be only so she can gain more power, and as for saving the town? She could really care less

(Potentially) Mace - She seems close to Lillian, with the only real difference is her motivation: she wants popularity. She cares about the mystery surrounding the events leading up to the original town's destruction only because she fears being killed should history repeat itself; and certain things are telling her(and our heroes for that matter) that it is. I say potentially because she seems like someone that can be reformed.

 _(And because I fear repercussions from the LGBTQ+ society if I label her, a Trans person, as evil. I'm not a bigot in any sense, but her character seemed evil when she was submitted to me. So please don't be upset or triggered or whatever...And whatever you do, please, **Don't slander me on Tumblr,** have some human decency!)._

Main Plot:

Our heroes (and villains) struggle to survive each other and discover the mystery behind the original's destruction, while at the same time figuring out where their powers come from. But behind all that, there are signs that history is planning a repeat! Can they figure out why and stop it in time? Read to find out!

And that's it, next time we talk the story will be underway. However, if I pull a Dragon Ball Civil War(*Shudders*) just kindly PM me and talk to me about it. If you guys keep bugging me about the story something's bound to get done! But I hope desperately that it doesn't get to that point


	2. How Strange Can Things Get?

**Author's note: Welcome too LiFS! Which stands for: Life is Full of Strangers! I have one thing to amend before we begin though, I have added my fifteenth person! Allow me to show you too- Hal Greyson! His powers are Astral Projection/possession! With that out of the way, please enjoy the first ever chapter! Oh yeah! I forgot to mention, I will provide you a list of themes for each character, here they are:**

 **Caroline Gray, description: Dragonnete - live in this city. Battle: Alice Mare Soundtrack "Murdered"**

 **Shaun Morrow, Battle: Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap**

 **Robbie Burghley, description(?): Little monster-Royal Blood. Battle(?): I only lie when I love you- Royal Blood**

 **Adelaide Drew: Rise up-Imagine Dragons**

 **Landon Rivers: Rivers in the desert-Persona 5**

 **Inori Merami: ONE OK ROCK – Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer**

 **Mace Freeman: Phoenix-Fall Out Boy**

 **Cathrine Lee: Blitzkrieg bop**

 **Lillian Mikaelsson: Bad Girls- Mia**

 **Johnny Winters: Two Door Cinema Club-What you want**

 **Sarunas Tyler, description: Power to Progress. Battle: Extreme Music - Square Peg Round Hole**

 **Kathrine Montgomery, description: She's so gone- Naomi Scott. Battle: We could be heroes- Alesso**

 **Lloyd Wolfrik: Violet Hill-Coldplay**

 **Andrea Williams, description: Make a Move- Icon for Hire. Battle: Indestructible -Disturbed**

 **Hal Greyson: Prometheus Suite.**

 **Feel free to use any of these for any character, depending on the situation of course! But you can listen to any song you think fits the scene while you read if you want, this is just a suggestion!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange, or any of the OCs except for my own. However I do own the plot of this story**

* * *

Caroline Grey glanced around, terror in her eyes. Around her were the screams of people and the orange glow of fire. Behind her a tree snapped and she felt fire lick at her back. She quickly started too run, but was stopped by a figure coming out of the flames to her side. She turned, and fell back as twin red eyes flashed from the figure; they burned into her soul, like a demon's.

"Here, kitty, kitty." The figure whispered, now brandishing a knife. "Come out to play..." The smoke the figure seemed to be made from warped around it, now starting to come off it as little lines.

The knife was suddenly swept to the side as the figure looked up, finding her. The thing's bright red eyes flashed and suddenly Caroline couldn't move, it was like she was paralyzed. "Gotcha." It whispered, before rushing forward and slashing Caroline.

* * *

"WAH!" She cried, sitting straight up in her bed, accidentally knocking her cat, Rats as he was called, off.

She put her hand to her chest, where she felt the knife slice into her and found nothing, thankfully. She sighed and whispered. "What a terrible nightmare." Before swinging her legs off her bed and looking at the clock, which said that it was Six o'clock. Then she looked at her cat, and picked him up. "Sorry Rats, I had the worst dream, you understand, right?" She asked, to which he gave an upset, yet forgiving, mew.

"I knew you would, now lets get some breakfast!" She said, leaping up excitedly, once again knocking the grey furred cat off her. This time however, he landed on his feet.

Caroline then stood up and strolled over to the large mirror in her room. Her light auburn hair was messy and stuck almost straight up, she walked over and grabbed her comb, before combing it down into a semi-fixed position. She then decided to let nature take it's course and fix her hair normally, she then strolled over to her wardrobe and pulled out one of her many pre-planned outfits. It was a white T-shirt with and a dark blue overall skirt with a floral design on it, followed by her bra and underwear.

She quickly changed into the outfit and set the sleeping T-shirt and short shorts into the basket for her maid to come get later. Oh, did I forget to mention? Her family was loaded, her mother is a famous fashionista and her father is a well-known historian. But it was due to their occupations that they couldn't come home to their daughter often, so in an attempt to give her a real friend (not counting the servants that, aside from the chef, only came once a week anyway) they got her a cat; Rats.

Then she strolled downstairs and into the dining room, where the chef had already prepared a standard American breakfast, which consisted of bacon, eggs, and hash browns. There was just one difference between her meal and the usual American breakfasts, she had a cup of tea, one of her personal favorite things. Her cat had already made it downstairs and was eating the gourmet cat food that was laid out of him.

She strolled over to the table and sat down before digging in too her plate. She needed too hurry if she wanted to get to school in time! The newly built Arcadia Academy was very clear when it came to her schedule. She _had_ to be on time, as she recalled it was a carry-over rule from the original school that was there before the storm ten years ago, what was it's name again? Blackwell? Sounds about right.

Oh well, her first class wasn't until seven-thirty, and it was only six-twenty-eight. She had _tons_ of time!

* * *

 _Roughly an hour later_

Shaun Morrow laid some money on the table and stood up, thoroughly satisfied with his time. He'd came into the bar about thirty minutes ago and enjoyed himself about two bottles of beer, not nearly enough to intoxicate him, and was now ready to head to work.

He strolled out of the dingy bar and over to his car; an old red flatbed truck. He pulled the doors open, sat down, and started it up. He roared out of the parking lot and headed toward his blacksmith forge on the other side of town, near the school. For the next few moments he simply drove, and everything was fine. In the next, his vision got blurry, just as it had a few days ago when he saw that Eagle, and he saw everything with a bright blue hue. "Aw no, not this again!" He shouted, angrily rubbing his eyes and accidentally swerving the truck.

But before he could hit anything, Shaun, thankfully, slammed hard on the brakes and came to a stop. He stopped rubbing his eyes and tried blinking the vision away, but quickly stopped. He had reached the school, and saw that something even more odd was happening. He saw all of the students there not as humans, but as blue outlines. There were dozens of them, these blue outlines. "What in the..?" He trailed off, at a loss for words. Suddenly he saw a person not as blue, but as gold! He then, almost instinctively, looked to his left, out towards a clearing of trees, and he saw an Eagle look back at him, the same one that he'd seen when he was hiking the other day! It flew off after a moment, and he was left dumbfounded. Now things were getting really strange!

He stepped out of the car and straightened his red leather jacket, bracing himself for the cold September air. He followed the golden person into the school quietly, using this new 'Eagle Vision' he decided to call it to follow without being seen.

The half-Aboriginal man followed her until she reached the end of the hall, where a fight was brewing between two people, one of which was shrouded in gold! Shaun made a note to come back, and pulled out his phone, which glowed a lighter shade of yellow. He quickly navigated to the recording menu and brought the phone up to record them both, he had, once again, an instinctive feeling that they were important somehow. Once he'd gotten a good enough glimpse at the two he turned and fled the school, not bothering to hide anymore.

He blinked away the Eagle Vision, and this time it left him without a fight. Strange, he'd have to test this new and weird ability, see if he could keep it from turning on when he's driving for example.

As he left, he got a strange feeling in his gut, one that told him that these two would soon be very important to him, he didn't know why though. And he received another feeling, one that told him that his Life was about to get a lot Stranger...

Oh well, for now he'd have to get to work, even potential Superhumans like him needed money, just look at Spider-Man!\

As he got into his car, he received an alert from the online News service that ran in Arcadia Neo. He quickly pulled it out and looked, what he saw did not put his stomach at ease.

 **BREAKING NEWS: Serial Killer in Arcadia Neo?! Twenty-two year old found dead in his home, both covered in his own blood!**

He quickly skimmed through the article, and learned that, apparently, whoever had killed that guy did so in a way that was iconic to a killer that was carving her way through America. She went by many names apparently, the Blood Killer, The Vampyre, the Drainer, her real name was never found and the media and police forces had to improvise one to warn the populace.

* * *

 _Two nights ago_

 _A young woman strolled up to the apartment of the nice man who paid for her coffee after an idiot waitress spilled it all over her. He'd been nice to her only because he wanted something from her, she could tell, and if he didn't he wouldn't have slipped her his number and address. Dumb thing to do really. This was his own fault._

 _She knocked on his door and waited patiently, he would come out for her soon enough. He opened the door with a smile and spoke. "Right to the point, huh? I like that." She could almost see the blood leaving his brain for..._ other _areas. She was fairly cute so she couldn't blame the man for falling for her trap, to bad she was technically still underage, not that he cared._

 _She pulled the knife from it's hiding place in her back pocket and held it behind her, it was long and shiny; a butchers knife. She gave a smile as he stepped back to let her in. She stepped inside and shut the door with her foot, before falling on top of him, her knife flashing._

 _He thought that she was trying to be more animalistic and do it right on the floor, and didn't protest much. A poor decision on his part. He couldn't even scream before the knife entered his throat. She yanked the knife right out and watched him choke on his own blood, oh the glorious blood._

 _She licked her lips as he died, finding the blood far more attractive than the man, besides, even if she wasn't a killer, she enjoyed the company of women so much more than men. Her hands went down to the wound and rubbed blood all over her hands, she then wiped it on her face, specifically her lips, and clothes. She ran it through her already blood-colored hair. She smiled as the name "Vampyre" came to mind, she lived up to the name, but didn't like it as much as the one she gave herself._

 _She grabbed a smaller knife and began cutting the man's most vital veins open, allowing her to live up to the name "Drainer", she disliked that name, it was...Uninventive. She took her hands and smeared the blood everywhere in his house, such a process could take a while.. But she was fine with that._

 _She had all the time in the world_

* * *

 _One night later..._

 _His house was sufficiently covered in blood, and thankfully no-one had tried to come over or call, that would cause unnecessary complications._

 _She dipped a paint brush into one particular pool of blood and scrawled two words on the wall, enjoying how, when they dripped, they looked like something a monster would make._

 ** _THE_**

 ** _LIBERATOR_**

 _She smiled at the words, for they were true, that was who she was; The Liberator of souls from their bodies, the Liberator of people from their awful lives._

 _Her name was Andrea Williams, and she was The Liberator..._

* * *

LIFE IS FULL OF STRANGERS

Episode One:

Heroes and Villains

* * *

 **Author's note: The song for episode one is Hero by Skillet. So, what do you think of chapter one? Tell me in the reviews below. Also, there are a few chapters per episodes, just want to put that out there so I can avoid confusion.**


	3. Little Monsters

**Author's note: Welcome back to LiFS! Today we'll be meeting more of the fifteen, and maybe progressing some plot! Sorry this took so long guys, I'll explain why later, for now let's do this!**

 **Oh yeah, key for later:**

 _"I" Character's thoughts_

 _'I' other person's thoughts_

"I" Telepathic Commands...

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or any of it's affiliates nor do I own many of the OCs here, however I do own the plot of this story**

* * *

Robbie Burghley was having...an interesting day. He loved the feeling of pummeling the other boy greatly, but he despised the feeling inside him; the one who knew the consequences for hitting the kid.

But boy did it feel good.

As he slammed his fist into the other kid's pig-like nose, he felt blood run across his hands, and gave that angry grin his enemies knew so well.

The other kid tried to retaliate, but, well, let's just put the emphasis on _tried_.

The kid received a sharp kick to the legs, followed by a snap punch to the gut, finished with a headbutt.

It felt _really_ good.

Not for some sadistic pleasure or anything, it felt good because his life sucked. It always felt good to impose that similar pain on others, especially guys his age.

But there was no time to think further on this as a teacher finally responded to the situation, and roughly grabbed him by his Kit Harrington-inspired hair.

"Burghley! MY OFFICE, **NOW!** " Shouted the female Headmaster of the school, Mrs. Schultz.

Once he was released he straightened his jacket, fixed his dark-brown hair, and walked to the place he knew so well; the office. He wasn't even greeted by the receptionist as he walked in, just told to go straight to the office.

Mrs. Schultz was an old crone, she had white hair forced into a bun, glasses, and an ugly hawk-like face.

"Before you start." Robbie sighed, sitting on the chair in a blatantly disrespectful manor. "He started it when he insulted my mother."

"I don't really care who started it, I don't even care who finished it, whatever you delinquents do to each other is none of my concern. My problem is that you do it on school grounds, and to make matters worse, you are breaking bones on school grounds! You know who ends up getting the bill for that?!" She paused, but Robbie didn't answer; it was rhetorical. "Me!" She snapped. "The school will get the bill for that kid's nose you probably broke!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Look, can we just get to the part where you punish me?" He asked, glaring. "I have class in-" He checked his phone. "-Now."

"Ugh, your just lucky that I hate talking to you as much as you hate being talked too." She rubbed her eyes. "God, I wish Wells was still alive, he'd have straightened you out by now." She then looked back at him. "Detention, until Wednesday, got it?"

"Got it." Robbie said, before leaving the office for a better area, depending on if you think math class is better.

As he settled into his seat and pulled out his pencil, he felt two taps on the arm, and had a sudden shock.

He saw sudden flashes of his teacher for this class, Mrs. Banker, head to her chair, and slip on a paper some careless student left, causing her to fall and smash her skull on her desk; leaving a large welt.

When the sight fading from his eyes, Robbie jumped as he looked over to the person who'd tapped him.

"You saw that too right?" Was his immediate reaction, and the kid, looking scared as he felt, nodded. Both then looked over at Mrs. Banker, who was a foot away from slipping.

"Look out!" Both cried, causing her too look at them, and slide, but not fall, thanks to the paper. "Wah!" She cried, barely catching herself on the desk.

Both teens looked at each-other in shock; they had almost been right, but due to their actions they caused a slight change! "OK, who are you?" Robbie demanded as their teacher got up, flabbergasted.

"S-Sarunas, Sarunas Tyler." He replied, and Robbie took a moment to glance through his attire, dark jeans and and a white shirt, followed by a nice golden necklace.

"Want to explain to me what that was?" He growled.

"I-I-I Don't know! One minute I'm just looking to borrow a pencil and the next I'm seeing things, and apparently you are too." He said, sounding genuinely confused.

"Boys!" Came a snappy voice at the front of the room. "Thank you for stopping me, but that doesn't mean that you two can just sit around all day and chatter, we do have work to do!" Mrs. Banker said, loosing the snappy attitude, and to the blonde woman's satisfaction, the two teens silenced.

But, suddenly, they each had similar visions...

* * *

 _Fire. It burned around them, trees fell over and broke, animals that had been able to escape the initial start fled out of the woods._

 _Around the two boys were several people, each working desperately to stop the fire. One, a kid of about nineteen years old, just stood there, his eyes glowing brightly.._

 _A woman was clutching her head and turned to the forest, while another was turned to the outskirts of the town doing the same._

 _Above them an Eagle cawed, and a man shouted, unintelligibly..._

* * *

The two teens were suddenly shook out of the dream-like vision by a sudden ringing-someone's phone was going off.

Sarunas gasped, terrified of the horrid vision.

Robbie let loose a string of expletives under his breath, equally frightened by the sudden sight of the flaming forest.

The two boys looked at each other once more as their teacher leapt on the person who'd forgotten to turn off their phone, and an unspoken agreement passed between them; whatever was going on they would find the answer too, even if it meant they had to do both of them's least favorite thing. Socialize.

* * *

 _Lillian, after school._

Usually she'd be having a laugh at some poor ugly chick, chatting with friends, or grabbing a drink right now, but, thanks to a headache worse than any hangover had ever given her, all she wanted to do was get home.

Lilian sighed and rubbed her temples as she came to a stop in front of the light, her soft brown hair being forcefully moved to get a better position for rubbing.

Once the light turned green she gunned it, allowing her sweet cherry colored convertible to race down the road, and causing her things for softball in the back to roll and slam into the back, hard.

She glared as some jerk cut her off, and honked the horn, followed by passing him and giving a rather rude gesture with her middle finger.

She continued down the road until she came upon her lower-high class house (some other family had bought the only other mansion in this hick town, and the Prescotts lived in the other one), she pulled into the driveway and closed the roof before exiting the vehicle. She stormed into her house, putting her sunglasses into her purse and pulling her keys from the same bag.

She unlocked the door and entered, and was greeted with silence, good. Her head was _not_ ready to hear anything.

She stormed up the stairs into her room and flopped into her bed. And finally, she shut her eyes.

 _'Get off my back already, woman!'_ Came a sudden male voice.

Lilian's eyes snapped open, and she sat up, her eyes simultaneously locking on to her bat which sat in her closet. _"That's strange, it didn't sound like an intruder, sounded like a sad old man..."_ She thought, quietly standing up and grabbing the metal bat. _"Whoever had the balls to break into my house is soon to be lacking a pair."_ She thought maliciously, and giving a smirk.

She leaned against the wall of her room and closed her eyes, readying herself to attack.

 _'Go say hi to the neighbors she says, be friendly she says.'_ His voice continued, and Lilian realized that the voice wasn't coming from inside the house. _It was coming from inside her_

 _'Alright, ring the doorbell, say hi, leave, all I need to do.'_ He said once Lilian closed her eyes again.

"Oh my God." She whispered, her brown eyes widening in genuine surprise. Then they refocused as the doorbell ring. "Let me see." She whispered, closing her eyes once more...

 _'Come on, lady, I'm trying to not stay on the couch tonight, hurry i-!'_ He demanded.

Lilian quickly peeked out her window and saw he wasn't talking, even though he should have been to finish his sentence.

"I can." She said, grinning evilly. "I can read his thoughts, let's see if I can.." She trailed off, and closed her eyes, focusing intensely on the man she knew to be below her.

"Turn around and walk away, no one is home right now." She thought intensely, deeply focusing on the man's mind.

 _'No one is home right now...'_ She heard her command reverberate through the guys skull, and she peeked her eye open and saw him walking away.

"Yes!" She laughed, pounding her fist into the air with evil joy. "I'm, like, telekathic or something!" She said, before pausing and frowning. "Something tells me that's not the word for it, I'll need to ask one of those nerds at school for information, and cool ways to use my powers." She recalled seeing a cover for a comic book once where this redhead was controlling the mind of some guys, and thought that maybe a nerd would have a cool way for her to use her powers.

Then she grinned evilly. "Imagine the dirt I can get on people with this.." Her grin died down into a smirk, yet held the same, if not more, evil. "Imagine what I can do with this."

* * *

 _Johnny_

He sighed as he took a puff from his blunt, enjoying the very calming high.

On the TV his copy of _Doctor Strange_ played loudly, though the drugged up skater only saw bright colors and other weird things from the movie, punctuated by brief moments of action.

He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his white hoodie and laid back further onto the Lazy-boy, just enjoying the high.

Johnny grinned widely for a few more moments, before he suddenly began to feel weird. Er, I mean, weirder than he usually felt while high. He opened his eyes and glanced at the TV. And to his surprise it was frozen on Benedict Cumberbatch's face, he seemed to be casting a spell.

"Whoa, now _that's_ trippy bra." He whispered rubbing his eyes and staring harder at it.

Once he did he noticed how it was slowly moving, not entirely paused. Then he glanced up to the clock above the TV, and saw the second hand moving extremely slowly. "Whoa, that shouldn't be happening, even when I'm so baked." He stood up, and accidentally dropped his blunt in the process, he then watched it fall at an incredibly slow pace.

"What?" He asked, stretching the word out loudly. He then bent over to pluck the stick of grass. Once his fingers pinched it, he began to pull up, but felt the blunt be as heavy as his coffee table. With a pair of wide eyes, he slowly lifted the stick of marijuana.

"What did that guy give me? Because I've used Mary-Jane before, and this isn't normal." He whispered as he pushed the blunt above his head, and watched it start to fall.

He frowned and had a sudden, dark, thought. _"What if this is permanent?"_ And just like that, things went back to normal speed.

He blinked, before picking up the blunt, and hurling it across the room. And noticed that 'normal' wasn't exactly the correct word. Now things were going faster! On the TV it sounded like he was listening to Nightcore, and the blunt, when it struck the wall, was left embedded in it. "Uh, oh, what's going on now?" He asked allowed.

"Um." He lifted a hand. "Could we not do this right now?" He asked, and finally, _finally_ , everything went back to normal.

He blinked again, his pinkish-colored eyes taking in the situation. "What? WHAT!" He demanded, rather comically, as he saw that thew blunt was embedded deep within his wall.

He jumped as there were three taps on the door. He walked over to answer it and pulled open the door.

Standing there was a rather gruff-looking man who was wearing blue jeans, a black shirt and belt, and a red leather trench coat.

"So, I'll just get straight to the point." He said. "My name is Shaun Morrow, and I'm looking for people like me, so tell me." He looked at Johnny's face with a strange intensity. "Have you noticed anything weird happening recently?" He asked.

"Uh, actually yeah." He said, rubbing his nose with his thumb and forefinger and sniffing.

"Great, can I come inside, we may have something to talk about, that is, if your not so high that you imagined it." He said.

"That obvious, huh?" Johnny asked, letting Shaun in.

"Let's just say your lucky I wasn't a cop." Shaun said, entering. As they entered the living room, Shaun took note of the blunt that was stabbed into the wall.

"I;m going to go with, Super-Strength, am I right?" He asked, sitting down on Johnny's couch.

"Try everything being super-slow." Johnny said, giving a soft grin.

"OK, explain to me what happened, leave nothing out." Shaun commanded.

"Well..."

* * *

 **Author's note: Guys, I'll be honest, I dropped the ball on this one. I was trying desperately to update all of my main stories, and unfortunately LiFS got shafted to the bottom of the to do list, so I'm sorry for that. In other news, how'd you like the story? What do you think of the new characters? What do you think of Lillian and Robbie and Sarunas and Johnny? Tell me in the reviews! Speaking of which...**

 **To all that gave compliments last time/reminded me to write the story: Thanks! It really helped me!**

 **so hard to choose usernames: Eagle Vision was not what I thought it was, I kind of assumed he'd had super good vision but I like this version a lot more than my thoughts. It's interesting, does the Gold stand for people with powers or people that have both powers and good intentions? I'm interested in Shaun's power.**

 **Huh, I like Caroline. She has a cat with an ironic name and she loves tea. I can't wait to read about her discovering her abilities and how she reacts to everything that's going to happen to her. Poor girl, but can't wait for more on her :)**

 **As for the villain, the killing was brutal but her method was ... different. She stayed at their house for a couple of days and she calls herself the Liberator. I'm interested in her backstory and why she decided to start killing people.**

 **Can't wait for the next chapter and to learn more about these characters.**

 **Me: For Shaun's powers, Gold represents people with powers while yellow represents people with good intentions, there are other colors too, but I bet you could figure those out. As for Andrea's backstory...I think I have someone who she'll share that private information with so you'll get your answer soon.**

 **Guest(like, five I think): Will Max be appearing?**

 **Me: Hehehehe... _Maybe_**

 **LostValkyrie: The only criticism I have is that I feel the interactions to these characters are short, but that is only due to the amount being introduced in 1 chapter.**

 **Me: Sorry, I'm not the best with dialouge and such between characters, I'll work harder next time!**

 **TheDreamSketchCrew: Well, boys, it's time to wait another week! Cause we're back at it again!**

 **Personally, I couldn't find anything wrong with the chapter other than the musical themes being a tad pointless now. I mean, if we're just told to select a song randomly for ourselves after half of us made them for private descriptions or a battle theme then I don't think we as the readers should be given that choice. After all, someone is just going to end up as a headbanger during all the romantic, tragic or dramatic scenes, screaming out to "METAL!" every five minutes. I mean, I'd do that as someone like Caroline takes her cat for a walk and then it randomly mauls and scratches someone's face off, like yeah that's cool, but not the point. I'd do that exact same thing as my character was abruptly shot then backed over by a car and ran over again, but then I wouldn't be listening to anyone else's song.**

 **You should pick whatever you find fitting since you're the author, cult leader and can basically just have your say and put the name of the song between the same lines of the scene that you want it in.**

 **Me: I completely understand, I just wanted to give you guys the songs to describe them, the battle songs came in as a help to me, so I know what to listen to when they fight. The description songs are for you guys to use to help describe the characters during their intro sequences.**

 **Also I'm a cult leader, eh? OK, I'm telling you guys now, don't drink the punch until I'm ready, I'll tell you when that is. ;)**

 **Rougeification: A great update! I love how we get a massive juxtaposition between the two women, Caroline and Andrea. Really great contrast.**

 **Caroline seems like a sweetheart. I loved the little bit with her cat giving a 'forgiving mew'. Made me chuckle a tad.**

 **Shaun - he seems to be having difficulty with his power. It's good to see that not everyone has an immediate control over it like Max does in the game. It makes sense it would take time to learn it. I also love that he's not a student - I'd like to see where he works though - and I wonder who the two gold figures were.**

 **Andrea - She's... well, she's definitely not boring. It's refreshing to see an intelligent psychopath. I have an inkling she's related to Caroline's dream.**

 **All in all, a great start! All I'd ask for is slightly longer Perspectives. Maybe narrowing it down to 2 a chapter, or something like that? I felt like there was so much to know about these characters, and we didn't get enough time with them**

 **Then again, I could just be impatient.**

 **Keep up the great work!**

 **Me: Thanks for the input. I'm glad you enjoyed Caroline and Rats' interaction, their definitely going to happen more often!**

 **As for Shaun my boy, his powers are a bit more jarring than Max's, meaning that he'd hold less sway over them immediately, but everyone is going to have a different level of control over their powers, like how Lilian figured out how to command minds so fast. As for where Shaun works...we'll probably visit there soon, he is gathering his own X-Men after all, and every hero team needs a base... The two gold figures were implied to be Caroline and Robbie, as we met with Robbie at the beginning of this chapter.**

 **Andrea will never get boring, such a character is my specialty, creating them is always a fun task for me. Even though she will soon grow as a character, she'll never loose that insane vibe.**

 **TheDreamSketchCrew(Chapter 1): Anyway, my personal question is if my character related to this Landon Winters and what that entails?**

 **Me: No, they aren't related, I just made up a name on the spot, and Winters was just what came to mind first.**

 **Well, that should be all so**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


	4. Landon & Mace

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange nor do I own most of the OCs presented here, however I do own the plot of this story.**

* * *

She blinked, before falling over, barely able to stop herself from falling face first into the dirt. She held herself up with her palms, and gagged, feeling bile rise in her throat.

She was, fortunately, able to stop herself from throwing her lunch up however, and instead spoke. "What was that!?" She said, throat scratchy.

"Everything was so slow, and then so fast!" She felt something drip from her nose, and felt it. "Blood?" She said, confused, before turning to anger. "MY blood!?" She demanded, furiously cleaning her nose off, before standing up, brushing off her pants.

She glared ahead of her, and began walking again, ignoring the stares from people around her. Well, not exactly ignoring them, more like silently wishing she was choking all of them at once, watching the life fade from their eyes. But she couldn't do that here, in such a public area...

She blinked, and turned, seeing other people retching. Her red hair flipped around her head as she did so, and she was greeted with the sight of several people being lifted into the air, grasping their throats for breath.

She looked down at her hands and blinked, before lifting them up, causing the people around her to soar higher in the air. She blinked again in confusion, before smiling.

Which turned to her grinning.

Which slowly became mad laughter.

She didn't know quite what was happening, but she _loved_ it. She licked her lips, and slowly began crushing her hands, which had the effect of crushing their windpipes. But then she heard something, _crying_.

She looked and saw that two children were crying for mommy and daddy to come down, and she saw one woman trying to reach a carriage, which no doubt held a baby.

Blinking, this time softly, the redhead showed just a bit of compassion, and allowed the parents to fall to their children, before shrugging and dropping the rest...all but one.

Everyone else wasn't part of her usual target range anyway, she preferred younger, 20-25 year old adults, male or female. And only one person fit that bill.

As she walked away, consciously leaving him hanging there, she twitched a hand, and the man's neck snapped.

She smiled, seemingly forgetting about the event that caused her nose to bleed. "There's an old idea, can't remember who said it first though, it went something along the lines of 'Kill enough things and something's bound to make you immortal' heh, well in my case..." She pulled out her phone, glancing at the clock, and when she turned it off she saw a light red mist coming off her right eye. "Kill enough things and something bound to grant you power..." She laughed and walked on, each step in her high-heels taking off another piece of concrete and throwing it high into the air.

And with that, Andrea disappeared into Arcadia Neo.

* * *

Mace smirked, gleefully overhearing the duo's odd conversation.

"OK, so we know that somehow a fire breaks out." The first said, laying down a fact.

"Yeah?" The second said, agreeing.

"So how do we stop it?" The first asked

"Can it even be stopped, I mean, Robbie, what if we were wrong?" The other countered, unsure.

"Sarunas, we have to try, if we can find those others we could-"

"Could end up _causing_ the fire." Sarunas interrupted.

Mace giggled with glee, she didn't quite know what they were talking about, but whatever it was...it could have something to do with why she could hear them right now.

Yes, she was exercising her power, the power to control sound-waves. She 'caught' the sound when she was leaving the school earlier, and though the mostly-blonde Australian girl was confused at first, she quickly realized the potential of such a power.

The amount of information she could get just increased by ten times.

She then decided to follow these two the whole rest of the day, out of interest of course.

But she couldn't deny, there was something attractive about the bad boy of the duo...

 _'He'll be a fun plaything'_ She thought, before zoning back into the conversation

"Good point, it will be worth a try to find others like us, maybe share our vision with them."

Mace giggled once more, trying to stay quiet in the car outside one of their's house. She forced the sound of there talk to move around her, rather than just in her ears, it was starting to hurt.

"Right, only one problem with my plan, how are we going to find people with powers like ours?" Robbie asked.

"Well, we could try triggering a vision, maybe that could help us find who we're looking for.." Sarunas said, seemingly thinking hard.

"Or we could send our minds back to 'Nam, and I don't really want to do that again." Robbie said, sounding almost scared.

"Let's head out there and look, if other people are getting superpowers, then it stands to reason that there would be someone who'd use them to fight crime." Sarunas said.

"In Arcadia Neo?" Robbie said, sounding skeptical.

"Yes!" Sarunas snapped. "Didn't you here about those murders and disappearances that happened before the storm ten years ago? The guy who used to be the school's head of security even caught a professor with some girl in some kind of a sex dungeon, crazy things happen here man." Sarunas continued.

"That was years ago man, things like that don't happen in Arcadia now." Was Robbie's objection.

Mace, chuckled at this, she of all people knew that wasn't true. She knew that a lot worse happened in Arcadia than just rape. Murder (Prescotts), drug deals (Multiple people), heck, there was even a serial killer in town apparently.

"Didn't you hear about that guy? They say he was killed by the Vampyre!" Speaking of which.. Mace would have to try and find that one sometime, _imagine_ the attention she'd get if she caught them! It would be amazing!

However, before she could go off looking for a serial killer, she had to at least _try_ to find other people with powers.

Maybe she'd have to start here...

* * *

Landon Blinked his sapphire blue eyes, and was sent forward two meters (Which is roughly 6-7 feet), moving in such a way caused his darkly dyed hair to fall in front of his eyes, below his widow's peak. He brought his hands through his hair and fixed the waft back to where it belonged.

And then he grinned, sure, he was on top of a building, breaking at least one law, but this was awesome! He could teleport, like Corvo from that game he'd played, what was it? Dishonored? Yeah, sounds right. What was that version of teleportation called..? Blink? Yeah, Blink.

He could Blink.

He turned and walked, across the street was a donut shop, and that sounded good to him right now, sure, he should probably get to work so he could change into his waiter outfit, but...donuts.

He snapped his fingers and found himself on the ground, luckily no one seemed to notice, well, no one that Landon could see that is.

He walked across the street and entered the shop.

On the wall to his left was a plaque dedicated to those who died in the Tornado ten years ago, which this place had apparently survived.

He strolled over and ordered a box of chocolate donuts, with a few sprinkled ones added into the box.

After paying for the donuts, leaving just a bit more money as a token of apology for the probably-illegal thing he was about to do next.

Once the Wynters boy was outside he went around back and teleported up to the roof of the shop, then he situated himself in a way so that he was hidden from view behind the donut shop's large donut-shaped sign.

He had snacked on three donuts before he heard someone call to him.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to get down from the donut!." He sounded like a stoner.

Walking over to the edge and peering down to make sure that this guy wasn't just on a trip, Landon was suddenly face-to-face with a dark-and curly-haired, filipino man who was obviously a user of some sort. He was standing next to a tan, tough looking man who had his hair up in a ponytail.

The stoner cracked up laughing, and the ponytail glared at him, clearly a little more serious. "Johnny, be serious." He commanded.

But Landon couldn't help but to crack a smile. "You like Iron Man 2 as well, I see your a man of culture." He laughed, blinking down with the donuts in hand, forgetting that superpowers should be kept secret for a moment.

Neither man seemed too surprised by this, which caused Landon to back up a bit. "You guys aren't from the government, right? Not going to take me to some lab to be experimented on?" He asked, putting on a more defensive pose.

"Don't worry about that, we aren't from the Government, I was actually hoping to get people together before any Government people try to get involved, that way if we all really are some science experiment gone wrong we can at least fight back before they try to experiment further. My name's Shaun, this is Johnny." With his piece said, he gestured to Landon, clearly expecting a response.

"How'd you know I had powers? I just got them today, so I know that you can't have heard about me." He said, still defensive.

Shaun tapped his temple and smirked, just about to respond when Johnny interrupted.

"Dude, he's got the most bananas power here, and I control time!" Johnny grinned. "We drove around for, like, an hour with this guy using his Assassins Creed vision to try to find people like us, and suddenly we pass by here and he slams on the brakes, and I see you like, teleport or something to the ground! This is cool bro!"

Landon blinked (as in his eyes) and looked between the two. "OK so your not with the Government, what do you want with me?" He asked.

Shaun grinned, and looked to Johnny. "Now you get to do the thing."

"How'd you like to join the Avengers Initiative?!" Shaun had barely gotten the words out of his mouth before Johnny jumped onto the Marvel quote.

Landon opened his mouth to respond, but glanced at his phone as it started beeping, and sighed. "Tell you what, stop by the Two-Whales Diner later, then we can talk about this!" He turned and ran across the street, dropping the donut box, entering an alley and warping up the sides of some buildings until he reached the top of one, where he ran off.

Shaun glanced at Johnny now that they were alone. "So, want to go grab a drink? It's been a long day."

"Dude, it's only five! Do you always drink now?" Johnny demanded good-naturedly

"Do you always get high at four?" Shaun said, crossing his arms.

"Uh, well, I.." He threw a hand behind his head and scratched, nervously laughing.

Shaun then looked down to the donuts, which had been unceremoniously, but safely dropped on the ground. "Want to have some donuts?" He asked, picking up the box.

"Sure!" Johnny said, reaching into the box and snagging a donut. Shaun smiled at his new friend and did the same.

His smile was soon gone as he took a bite. "Nuts! WHO puts nuts on a chocolate donut?!" He demanded, frowning a moment.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hi guys! Sorry not many new characters were introduced this chapter, but don't worry, next chapter I will be touching back on Caroline and meeting some new characters! But for now this will do. So, what did you think about the characters I _did_ introduce in this chapter? Were they fun? Also, I have a question for all my OC submitters, what kind of Donut does your character like? Tell me in the reviews if you want!**

 **...**

 **...**

 ***Ok, this can't be avoided. This fanfic took forever to write, and I know that sucks, but it's hard to write. You heard this right this specific fanfic is very difficult to write, but it's not your fault! I just have trouble with OC stories in general! It's why...that fanfic that shall never be named failed so miserably.**

 **But, I'm never going to let myself give up on this story! I will see it to the end, because I feel the love radiating from my fans here! So I swear, no matter how long it takes, I will finish this story.**

 **I promise.**

 **Anyway, time for reviews!**

 **(Note I will be only responding to specially selected reviews, because of the sheer number of reviews.)**

 **LostValkerye: The issue with OC stories is just the fact that they aren't technically YOUR OC's, so there is always that doubt biting away; trying to make sure you don't get wrong.**

 **In response to your response to my previous comments; you will improve on them overtime when you get properly used to writing said OC's.**

 **It's definitely an improvement from the previous chapter, so I can't wait for the next one.**

 **Me: Thanks for the feedback! It really helps me to improve.**

 **Harukawa Ayame: Alright, update! We got to see a new batch of characters; the bitchy popular girl, the bully, the potential cinnamon bun, and the stoner. Niceee. I do like Lilian, can't wait to see what the girl will do with her newfound power. Though I guess there's a lot of person who got over getting mysterious power pretty quickly... I'll be freaking out if I got power-mind control is definitely one of my favorite. Looking forward to the next chapter.**

 **Me: Glad you like her and think that she's a dangerous villain, I know that I think she'll be fun to write.**

 **TheDreamSketchCrew: It's kind of official now... Robbie Burghley is the best hands down at the moment because of his battle theme and character pretty much hooking me and I can't wait for Lillian to begin just viciously abusing her powers, not sure though if I dig the music for her. I'd have wait n' see more of the others before judging.**

 **It also brings a smile to my face to see how well you handled my character, but it's totes embarrassing to read him, y'know, being written n' all. Can't wait to witness him having his mind blown, freaking over other people's powers. It'd be pretty ridiculous to see how easily impressed he'd be just to see a girl talk to animals, let alone someone phase through walls or cast illusions n' shit.**

 **Looking forward to the punch, joker**

 **Me: Glad you like him, and I can guarantee that you will like 95% of the characters, also I'm glad you like my portrayal of Johnny, and don't worry, he'll be quite wowed by some of the others.**

 **Can't wait to serve the punch, pal. ;)**

 **Well, that will be all for today. (I wanted to do more, but don't have time, I want to get this out to you guys today! Sorry.)**

 **So**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**

 **i'm going to bed...**


	5. Silver Flame

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or any of it's affiliates, nor do I own any of the OCs other than my own, however I do own the plot of this story.**

* * *

Lloyd walked, his silver dyed hair blowing in the soft fall breeze. Around him people walked by, giving him long glances. Why? Because the usually not handsome, Lloyd was using his reality bending powers to make himself look handsome. Whereas he was usually a thin, scrawny kid, the illusion was of a large and thickly muscled man. One thing was consistent between the two forms however, his unkempt silver hair and his light blue eyes.

Lloyd had discovered his powers earlier in the day, when he was wishing he was more interesting, as per the usual. He'd wished that he was tall, muscular, and tough, and lo and behold he was suddenly he was in this new and tall form!

Although Lloyd could see through his own..illusion, everyone else couldn't, and when he snapped at them about why they were staring at him, they told him what he looked like to them.

Lloyd had finally gotten his wish, he was finally about to have an interesting life!

Anyway, now he was walking through Arcadia Neo occasionally placing an illusion in front of someone to see how they'd react, not out of any malice, he wasn't evil, but out of curiosity, he wanted to see what his powers could really do.

"My, My, It seems like I'm not the only one here with powers, hmm." A voice said, coming from within Lloyd somehow.

This broke his illusion, revealing the regular version of Lloyd.

"Oh, it's _you_." A girl stated, glaring right at him.

She had brown hair and eyes, an athletic frame, and was wearing a white undershirt, a grey long overshirt, a brownish-red belt, and a pair of skinny pants.

Lloyd immediately knew who this was, she was the bane of kids like him's existence, her name was. "Lillian." Lloyd said, immediately frightened by the girl as she took a step forward.

"Oh good, I thought you forgot me." She whispered, stepping closer to the silver haired teen.

Lloyd, remembering that he had super powers, stepped back himself and lifted his hands up, and lighting them with flames.

"Get away from me! I'll-I'll burn you!" He warned, trying to scare off the bully. Lillian rolled her eyes.

"You can't fool someone who can read your mind." She stated, walking closer. "I heard all about how you can make illusions, and honestly I'm jealous, think of the real possibilities you have with those powers." She trailed off, poking a finger on the 18-year-old's chest.

"Why are you here?" He demanded, stepping away from the girl.

"Hmph. Most boys would kill to be the object of _my_ attention." She stated indignantly. "But if you must know, I was just out looking for people with powers like me, I was going to give up when I found you." Once more she poked him. "So, I'm proposing a partnership. You and me, together, use our powers to take over this town, come on, I'm making you an offer you can't refuse."

Lloyd recognized the quote from the Godfather, but that wasn't what was on his mind. Lillian's eyes had closed, and Lloyd was suddenly feeling very willing...

NO! What she was proposing was wrong! Sure, joining with her could allow him to rule, he would be a God among men, and she, his Queen...

No, something was wrong with these thoughts, they weren't his!

"Get out of my head!" Lloyd yelled, grabbing her arms and throwing Lillian to the ground, causing her eyes to open."

"The answer is no, I'm not going to help you hurt others, Lillian."

"Wait, please, I never said you had to hurt anyone, besides, as my partner, you'll have your own side of the world to control, once we take over the world, that is." She begged, even she knew she couldn't take over the world alone.

Lloyd paused, thinking here, if what she was saying was true, he could be somebody! Finally he could consider himself...unique.

Lloyd Wolfrik didn't like the idea of being a pawn in Lillian's game but, if he did help her, he would truly leave a mark on history..

He looked down at the girl, staring deep into those caramel pools she called eyes, then, he sighed. "Deal." He said, offering a hand to help her up. "But don't think I'm going to help you hurt anyone." He warned as he helped her up. Lillian smirked, sure, someone with the powers of Illusions wasn't as useful as someone who could, say, lift a car with their mind, but it was a start.

"Good, from now on you will call me, Queen." She commanded, walking forward and tossing her hair over her shoulder.

 _"Yeah, and you can call me Mr. Tibbs."_ Lloyd thought snarkily.

"I heard that." Lillian called from over her shoulder. "I know!" Lloyd replied.

"Ugh, whatever, just meet me behind the school tomorrow, that's where we'll discuss the rest of my plan." She groaned, walking off into the sunset.

* * *

Saranus was amazed by her ability. Around them _Phoenix_ by Fall Out Boy was playing even though Robbie's phone was in the other room.

"And you can do this anywhere?" He asked the Blonde haired Australian.

"Yeah, I just need to catch the sound from somewhere, that's why you can hear an echo from the song in the other room." She said, clearly not sure how her powers worked.

At that moment Robbie spoke up. "Ok, pass it to me Mace, I think I can hold the song." He said, holding his arms out.

She passed the song over to Robbie and, with nothing more than a simple skipped beat, the song continued.

Just an hour ago they had met Mace, and with a bit of explaining why she was stalking them, they had let her into her group, oh, and they had learned that Robbie didn't have the power to see the future, he could actually absorb powers!

This, of course, also wowed the African-American boy, it meant that Robbie could be the single most useful one of them.

Sarunas checked his phone, and noted that it was about five. Sighing, he turned to the other two. "We'll have to go look for more people with powers, hopefully I can- Sarunas was cut off when a vision suddenly rocked him.

* * *

 _It was night, a Japanese-American girl, dying from smoke inhalation from a burning diner suddenly absorbed the smoke into her body and poofed out of the flaming kitchen, and onto the street where she was slammed by a car and killed, and a young woman, flipping out, attempted to save her by staying by her side while dialing nine-one-one._

 _The last thing the girl saw was the diner's sign, a giant whale with the words Two-Whales Diner on it's front in neon letters._

* * *

Gasping, Sarunas caught his friends attention, well, only a soft glance from Mace, (he was convinced that she didn't like him for some reason), and a concerned look from Robbie. "Hey Sarunas, man, you all right?" He asked, patting his friend on the back, causing the music to cut off in this room.

"I'm fine, Robbie, Mace, we need to go, I just had another vision."

Robbie was confused. "Of what?"

"Another one of us."

No further questions were asked as they each hopped in Robbie's beat up car. Well, not Mace, who chose to hop in her bright pink convertible.

"We need to get to the Two-Whales Diner, do you know where that is?" Sarunas asked as he buckled in.

"Yeah, it's the only place worth eating at in this town, well, except that donut shop." He replied pulling out as Mace did the same.

And with that, they were off.

* * *

Caroline was pretty happy with herself, she was walking home with a little doggy bag from the Two-Whales Diner, filled with delicious breakfast foods, she would have to remember to save some for Rats, silly little cat loved the chicken selects they had, she just had to make sure they weren't deep fried or anything before she fed them to him.

As Caroline crossed the street, toward the forest the Two-Whales suddenly exploded.

She turned around and sucked in a breath! _'How could this happen?'_ She thought. _'I was just in there'_

Before she could think on those Implications, a car suddenly crashed into her!

...

Or it _should_ have. For some reason she passed right through it!

She looked around, and sucked in another breath when another car, this one pink, almost hit her! But once again she went right through it!

Caroline looked down at her hands for a moment, before looking up. "Am I a ghost?" She asked, squinting. "No, because I can still hold my food." She lifted the bag up to her face and squinted at it. "Or is my food a ghost too?"

Before this line of thinking could go further a voice called out to her. "Hey!" A boy ran up to her, he was black and he had toned muscles. "I need you to go in there!" He said, pointing at the Two-Whales. "What?! Why me?" Caroline demanded shocked. "You just passed through our cars! You can become intangible. With that power you can help get people out of there, none of us have powers that can do that." The boy demanded.

"Ohhhh, superheroes. That makes much more sense than ghosts." Caroline nodded to herself, before looking at him and giving a thumbs up. "You can count on me!" the auburn haired girl said, running past him.

"Just remember to hold your breath, smoke kills!" He shouted after her.

And in all the confusion no one noticed a young man blink away...

Caroline rushed inside, remembering to hold her breath like the nice gentlemen outside told her to.

She glanced around, and saw a young red haired woman on the ground, Caroline ran over and grabbed her, but then realized that she was intangible. _'Hmm how do I turn this off...?'_ She thought rubbing her chin.

Then she ducked down to the girl's side and spoke. "Excuse me, Miss, are you alive?" She asked, shaking the unconscious woman. "Uhh." She moaned, telling her that she was alive. "Cool.." Caroline squinted for a moment, then she looked at her hand. "Does..does this only work when I hold my breath?" She questioned aloud. "Who's the one who thought of that?!" She snapped looking to the sky, before coughing from the fact that smoke was in between the sky and her.

"Oh right *cough* Smoke." She sputtered, grabbing the redhead and sucking in a breath of whatever air she could. Then she ran out, taking the girl with her. She and the redhead stumbled outside.

She dropped the girl onto the ground, and breathed in deeply before running back in. Caroline glanced around for a moment, but found nothing in the actual diner area, so she continued forward to the kitchen where she found a girl who was desperately trying not to die.

Letting go off her breath she picked her up, and tried to suck in a breath...

Only to catch smoke in her lungs directly.

They fell over and the girl sputtered worse, clearly she needed air.

Caroline tried to go intangible again, but once more sucked in only smoke.

 _'Well, I tried, if anyone out there is a telepath, please remember to at least feed..my..cat . . .'_ Caroline thought, closing her eyes from the deprivation of oxygen.

But then, the smoke began to pool around them, and was sucked into the girl she was holding! Caroline was able to breathe once again! Snapping her eyes open and grabbing the girl tightly, she took a deep breath in the newly smoke-free room and leapt out the room and again out of the burning diner.

Outside, the redhead was gone, not that Caroline noticed. She was busy taking in the lights of the fire trucks.

No one noticed her get out of the building, and she rushed over to an ambulance and laid the girl with a paramedic, then she glanced around. "Wait a minute.. What'd I do with my food?!" She demanded, terrified that her food was missing.

She began to look for it, frantically entering and exiting the burning building, but it was to no avail.

Until, someone took pity upon her and dropped a bag into her lap. Literally.

And a voice called from beside her. "You're lucky that you saved me...and that I like my chicken fried." The redhead said, staring out from the shadows.

"Wait does that mean you ate my fries?" Caroline asked.

"Yes." The redhead yelled, running away.

"Noo!" Caroline shouted, dropping to her knees.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well, this was a long time coming. But hey, at least you guys get quality! Anyway, what did you think of the new characters we met this chapter, what do you think of the interactions between our characters this time around? Let me know in the reviews, speaking of which...**

 **Rougueification:** **Ah, what a great update! It was a great way to start the day... I love how you balanced the serious threat of Robbie and Saruna's visions with Shaun and Johnny's Avengers initiative gag. Also, you write the stoner student really well.**

 **I'm not sure about getting all 15 characters to meet though... That could be tricky. Personally, I'd advise keeping the groups separate until the end.**

 **Also, was that a little crush on Robbie I saw? Mace sounds interesting - already with a great mastery over her powers.**

 **Andrea seems... Psychotic. I'm not sure about characters voicing their thoughts. But, you handled it really well.**

 **Overall, I'm really excited to see where this goes! Update soon and keep up the great work!**

 **R.**

 **Me: Glad I could help you start the day right, Rougue. Yeah, it was fun to write, I had a lot of fun putting together the reference, and if you liked that, you'll like my other reference later in the story...**

 **You would be right in saying that putting fifteen other characters together is difficult, I'll need to thin the heard a bit won't I...? Also as you can see I'm trying to keep the characters separate until the end.**

 **A crush? No, Mace sleeps around, using boys as toys (heh, I rhymed). She's likely to drop Robbie when she gets bored.**

 **Yeah, Andrea voicing her thoughts wasn't my best choice, but hey, it worked! And she's psychotic? You don't say?**

{}

 **Iamgoku:** **Loved the updare, it's nice seeing new characters introduced, as well as Shaun gathering more allies.**

 **Landon's powers are very cool, and I can see them coming in handy, can he teleport more than one person? or is it only himself?**

 **Am also loving Johnny, when he said the line about driving around with Shaun, I just kept thinking of them all piling into the mystery machine with shaggy and scooby XD**

 **Me: Glad to see you liked it.**

 **I don't remember what his powers were exactly, but I'll have it that he can teleport 1-2 other people, if his creator wants to rectify that just let me know**

 **As for the Mystery Machine thing I hadn't thought of when I wrote the scene, I just wanted to show how funny Johnny could be whether he's high or not.**

{}

 **So hard to choose usernames:** **Sorry for the late review, I meant to review earleir but I just kept forgetting.**

 **Andrea seems pretty powerful already and she doesn't even have that much control yet I'm guessing. The heroes are going to have a tough time taking her down for sure and I am so looking forward to reading about their interactions with her later on. It's nice to see she has some compassion, for children and their parents at least.**

 **Mace has an interesting power. I never quite thought of that as an actual ability before so I'm looking forward to seeing just how this ability works. It seems useful so far, I'm wondering if she might also be able to keep other people from hearing things by manipulating the sound waves, or to maybe even change peoples words.**

 **Landon seems pretty cool, the donut thing at the end was pretty great. I have to say Shaun and Johnny are my new favourite duo. I really hope they're in the next chapter because they are tied for my favourite character.**

 **I'm wondering who Robbie and Sarunas are going to find. A part of me is hoping they won't bump into Johnny and Shaun quickly so that there will be two, or maybe more, groups for a little bit. I wouldn't mind either way though because I can't wait to see just how all of the characters are going to interact.**

 **Anyways, can't wait for the next chapter!**

 **Me: It's fine brah, I can wait for reviews as long as you wait for my updates. :)**

 **Andrea will figure out her powers eventually, though as we saw she is quite powerful with them, she's merely unskilled right now. As for the heroes beating her, it'll be difficult for sure, but with their mix of powers they can stop her if they try. Andrea shows some level of caring for children merely because of her own upbringing, which I'll share in a special flashback chapter dedicated to the Vampyre, the Drainer, the Liberator herself, Andrea.**

 **Thanks, writing the donut part was fun and I hope to do more fun moments like that more, try to capture some of that Life is Strange charm every now and again. Sorry that they weren't in this chapter, there wasn't really a place to put them, but I'm wondering who is your favorite character?**

 **Don't worry Robbie and Sarunas won't bump into Shaun and Johnny any time soon, I'm using plot convenience to keep them away from each other for as long as I can.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

{}

 **TheDreamSketchCrew:** **Sorry for not reviewing this sooner! I'm currently getting my stuff together and listening to Riptide! Although, I don't mind Iamgoku's idea of us rolling around together in the mystery mobile.**

 **Though if that does happen, I call scooby doo's role first! Gimme those scooby snacks!**

 **After rereading this, it's probably going to be harder to keep a handle on people's perspectives. But, I'm going to believe that you can handle it. In my opinion, though, I feel the two groups should have more trouble recruiting members. Like, I imagine people totally being paranoid about other people with powers trying to recruit them. Also, I can imagine someone totally screaming as they see a girl with super strength lift a car either running away or pulling out their phone screaming.**

 **Even with future vision, I doubt it'd be easy to keep up with someone that manipulates smoke or phases through walls.**

 **Me: (In Velma's voice) How about two scooby snacks?**

 **Hehe, anyway though your right, handling all these perspectives is a challenge, but one I'm working on conquering. As for the groups recruiting, we'll touch on that next chapter with Cathrine with a C. As for why no one's noticed yet,(earlier people would have noticed Lloyd's Illusions breaking, but we can chalk it up to Lillian using mind control shenanigans.) it's mainly due to luck, our characters haven't been exactly conservative with their powers...**

 **Don't worry about Sarunas, he might not be as good a fighter as the other, but he won't be in many battles so it doesn't concern him.**

{}

 **Harukawa Ayame:** **Late review and it probably doesn't mean much, but here I go!**

 **Whoa, Andrea is evil. That thought of hers just made me have these chills all over my body. But hey, at least she cares about children... Still doesn't justify her thought, but gotta love a good villain character.**

 **Mace seems playful, and is probably someone with a lot of information. That power definitely fits her, and a lot useful for finding more people with power. Will she form her own group? I guess we'll see.**

 **Landon sounds awesome. Also, that line from Johnny "Sir I'm going to have to ask you to get down from the donut" was the best line in this chapter. Love it. And for your question, Shaun; it's the person who spells it as donuts. Get it? Do-nuts? Alright, I'm outta here.**

 **Anyways, nice to hear that you don't planning on abandoning this story, because it's awesome so far! It's alright, just write at your own pace for better quality writing! Oh, and lastly, Caroline would probably love chocolate doughnuts with sprinkles and jelly-filled doughnuts!**

 **Me: It's totally fine to review late! Don't worry about it.**

 **Glad you think she's bad, that's the whole intent of her character. Her care for children stems from some trauma she suffered as a child, but more on that during the special chapter. She does make a good Chaotic Evil doesn't she?**

 **Mace isn't the type to make her own group in my opinion, she'll just latch on to the winning side, whether that side is good or evil remains to be seen.**

 **Glad you think Landon is cool, and I'm doubly so that you liked my Iron Man 2 reference, definately my favorite part of both the film and that chapter. Hah! Best joke i've heard in a while, but I'm pretty sure Shaun hates you for it, lol.**

 **Don't worry, I'll never abandon this story! I can feel the love of the fandom, fuelling me onward, keeping my fingers writing! And yes, taking it slow does help me to refine what I want done in the chapter, allowing for better quality. Huh, it's pretty neat that Caroline likes her donuts jelly-filled, I prefer mine slathered with chocolate.**

 **Speaking of the donut thing, I would like to thank my adoring submitters for answering, you all get internet donuts! Except for you DreamSketch, you get a scooby snack ;p.**

 **Anyway that's all this time so**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


	6. Smoke and Mirrors

**Author's note: Yeesh, it's getting pretty hard to keep up with all my stories my peeps, sorry for delaying chapters for so long. Trying to keep track and write a chapter for each story is hard for me, but enough of that! Here's my early Christmas (or late Hanukkah) Present to you all! Speaking of which, I have a question for you to consider at the end of this chapter, so make sure to read my bottom Author's Note. Anyway Lets Go!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or any of it's affiliates, nor do I own any of the OCs other than my own, however I do own the plot of this story.**

* * *

Cathrine awoke gasping for air desperately, but quickly realized that she was in a hospital, and safe.

Well, not exactly what one would call 'safe'. Strangers she'd never met, definitely not doctors or nurses based on their ages and outfits, surrounded her. Actually, looking into one's face she paused, she recognized this girl, though the memories were fuzzy.

"Why are you all in my room?" She demanded, startling all present and grabbing there attentions.

"Oh good, your alive, I was worried that you wouldn't survive sucking smoke in you like you did." Her rescuer said, smiling and scratching the back of her auburn head.

Ignoring her one of the others, this one a dark skinned teen, spoke up. "We're here because we think that you may have.. uh." He leaned in close and spoke in a hushed whisper. "Superpowers." He finished.

Cathrine blinked, before speaking again. "I.. I remember, it's a bit fuzzy, but I was struggling to breathe, and then she came, and suddenly there was no more smoke and I started to feel better?" Her tone was confused and she turned to the Auburn haired girl. "Right?" She questioned.

"Yep!" She said with a happy nod.

"Way I see it." Another boy said, cutting in. "You can control smoke, like that guy in Infamous Second Son 2." Once he was finished Cathrine took in his appearance, he was definitely some kind of punk rocker type.

"Alright that answers part of the problem I have with this situation, but now for that other piece." She fixed her eyes on the darker skinned kid, seeing him as the obvious leader. "Why are you here?" She asked once more.

"We were wondering if you wanted to join us, we're putting together a group of people like us in order to decide on how to use our powers properly." He said.

"Well you can leave, because my answer is no, and don't worry I won't use my powers for evil or something, I won't use them at all." She said, leaning back.

"What!" Nearly everyone yelled, except for the blonde behind them, who seemed to not care.

"We-we need to be responsible with our powers, not using them is morally wrong!" The dark skinned teen said.

Cathrine sighed. "Okay, time to stop all your arguments. As much as I'd love to become a super-hero, I can't do it. Last night I was forced to see what could happen if I ever met someone who wanted to use their powers to hurt me." She said, and immediately the room was silent.

"What do you mean?" The leader asked.

* * *

 _"Last night, right before the fire started I was in the back, picking up orders when suddenly a grease vat was spilled onto the burning oven._

 _The one that was across the room._

 _The one that was **turned off**._

 _Once the fire started I and the cook quickly started scrambling to put it out, but then more grease started flying from their positions from across the room and into suddenly flaming burners._

 _We couldn't stop them all._

 _Quickly the flames spread through the kitchen and smoke filled the room._

 _I tried to escape and warn the patrons outside, but when I got out there I heard laughter and locked eyes with a redhead who was standing in such a way that she could see directly into the flaming kitchen. Her right eye glowed a vibrant red, like blood while her left seemed normal; green._

 _Her left hand was outstretched toward the patrons of the diner and they were floating, as if held by her power. Not thinking about it at the time I tried to push past her, and knocked her over, she apparently wasn't expecting this and bashed her head on the counter._

 _But not before she sent her right hand out and flung me back into the kitchen and into the raging inferno where I smacked into a wall and had the air knocked out of me."_

* * *

"As you can see I'm not too interested in having a repeat of that." She said, finishing her story.

For a moment they all were silent. Then, the Leader replied. "We'll respect your decision, but if you ever reconsider." He paused and grabbed a paper cup and a pen and scribbled a number onto it. "Call this, I'll pick up." He said putting the cup in her hands.

Then the group packed up their stuff and left, leaving Cathrine in silence until the doctor arrived..

* * *

 _3:59 pm_

Lloyd sighed. Another day at school passed with little note, even he couldn't lie to make it interesting. Sure, there were those times he used his powers to convince his teacher that someone graffitied his desk. That was fun, and he could probably stretch it to make it sound that his teacher lost his job. _'Yeah that would be neat..'_

 _'Hmph, a waste of your powers, Lloyd.'_ Lillian thought to him. _'Now, get ready I'm bringing her down.'_

Oh yeah, Lloyd did have one fun thing happening today, he was going to be apart of Lillian's plot to take over the world, probably.

So it shouldn't have been a shock when she came downstairs with the daughter of Kris Prescott (who was the heir to the Prescott fortune while her father was away starting his future campaign for president) who had a dazed look on her face.

Lillian reclosed her eyes and thought to Lloyd again. _'So yeah, remember how I told you that I needed you to help convince people? Well now's your time to shine.'_

Lloyd blinked before thinking back to her. _'You kidnapped the most powerful woman in the town's daughter, are you suicidal, because I have meds for that you can take.'_ He thought back rather bluntly.

Lillian opened her eyes and gave him a look before mouthing: "Just show her something I can work with, something terrifying, remember I told you we're from the future."

Lloyd rolled his eyes before acting. He shut his eyes and concentrated on making something scary-not too graphic for the nine-year old that Lillian thought was a good idea to start with, just something bad and convincing.

He remembered a scene from Man of Steel, and decided to go with that, warping the room into a desolated wasteland of skulls.

When he opened his eyes again, Lillian was kneeling in front of the girl, eyes shut tight as she poured her commands into her. Lloyd felt a bit uncomfortable, and hoped that Lillian wasn't straight up brainwashing the kid.

"I can stop this?" The nine-year old said, looking around as if in a daze.

"Yes." Lillian said, not really seeming to be 'all there'.

 _'Show her a better future'_ Lillian commanded, sounding weak in Lloyd's head, this must have been taking a lot out of her.

With a flourish Lloyd slapped together what he sensed Lillian wanted, and this time made it so powerful that even he thought it was real.

Now they were on a balcony of a castle, with people in the thousands cheering from below. Lillian opened her eyes to take in the situation and noted that she was in a black dress, wearing a small crown, Lloyd had _really_ gone all out with this one.

Shutting her eyes and standing, enjoying her outfit.

 _'Maybe I will wear this in the, heh, future'_ She thought, keeping this idea to herself. Then she looked down at the young Emily Prescott.

 _"This, my dear is the future if you take us to you grandfather, we can stop the war, unite the world under me as we planned, and everyone will cheer, don't you want that?"_ She spoke as she telepathically (it turns out _that_ was what it was called) commanded the girl.

"Ok, yes, let's save everyone." The little girl said, sounding as if she were in a deep daze.

At that the illusion dropped, and so did Lillian and Lloyd, who each had used up all their stamina in this effort.

 _'Well, it was still easier than trying to straight brainwash her.'_ Lillian thought to herself.

"Well, come on, let's go." The girl said, grabbing Lillian's hand and walking them both over to grab Lloyd's hand, who was trying to keep himself steady on the wall. "We must save the world."

* * *

 _6:00 PM_

 _Inori Merami_

Inori was furious, not for any real reason other than the stress of being a teen. Her Geometry assignment had one certain problem that _really_ ticked her off. Thankfully she knew better (from an unpleasant experience earlier) than to take her anger out on her desk table. Instead she strolled outside the girl's dorm and into the forest.

She found a tree, and shivered from the cold freezing her skin, but quickly heated up from the fury in her chest. Leveling her fist with the mighty Oak's trunk, she slammed her fist hard into the tree, causing it to crack and hit the ground loudly. Thankfully she was far enough out that no one would see until morning.

Or so she thought.

"Oh my God!" A girl yelled, startling the black and pink haired Asian.

She was wearing black track pants and a shirt depicting the worsening dangers of Global Warming, a stark change to Inori's solid black Yoga Pants and Tank Top.

"Did you knock over this tree?!" She demanded, sounding less scared and more angry.

"Hai?" She said, so confused that she accidentally slipped into Japanese due to the surprise. "I-I mean yes." She quickly rectified her mistake.

"Shame on you!" She said, kneeling in the grass as she scooped up a little squirrel who had fallen out of the tree, shushing it like a mother would a child.

Ok, she'll bite. "Why aren't you surprised that I knocked the tree over with my fist?" She questioned.

"It's not the craziest thing I've seen happen today, I can talk to animals." She said, not glancin up to face Inori. "And you just killed this little guy's home, where is he supposed to sleep now?" She demanded.

"We could sneak him into one of our dorms." Inori said sarcastically, but this brown-haired dark skinned girl seemed to take it literally.

"That's a wonderful idea!" She said. Then she looked at the squirrel and started to talk it over with him. "Do you want to live with me, I can put together a little squirrel house in a few days, until then you could sleep with me." As she spoke Inori could almost feel herself sweat like in Anime, this girl was insane!. Apparently the squirrel was fine with crazy, because she gave a happy smile and put him on her shoulder.

"Mr. Nuts is very cross with you, but he's agreed to let it slide on account of being able to have a nicer place to live. You avoid the wrath of the squirrel armies for now!"

Inori blinked. "Ooh-Kay then, I'm going to go back to my dorm, good luck keeping your new pet alive." She said, quickly removing herself from the situation.

Once she was out of earshot Kathrine rolled her eyes and said: "Girl can knock over trees with her fist, but doesn't believe that I can talk to animals, how silly is that?" She asked the squirrel.

"Really silly." The squirrel replied in a deep voice very unbecoming of a squirrel his size.

Then they walked off, toward the doors.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Lillian was tired, and she had a splitting headache. She and Lloyd had practically brainwashed Kristine Prescott and her guards to believe what they were telling them, it took hours of breaking down mental walls. Oh well, at least she was able to lay in the Prescotts' Master Bedroom to go to sleep, Lloyd got to sleep in one of the other bedro-

"Lillian, all the other rooms are occupied, they told me to sleep in here with you." Lloyd said, stepping bleary-eyed into her room.

"What? No! Your not sleeping in here!" She said, as loud as she could, which wasn't loud due to her headache.

"Please, Kristine refuses to let 'one of the saviors of humanity' as she put it sleep on the couch, and I don't want to accidentally break her mind control by saying it's Ok." He replied, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh my God, fine! But you better not try anything." She relented, she'd give anything to sleep right now. "Otherwise I'll lobotomize you!" She warned, before sighing. _'Guess I won't be sampling the Prescott's selection of silken pajamas.'_ She thought, believing it safer to sleep in her clothes than not.

She crawled into bed on one side, Lloyd on the other. "Stay on your side, nerd, or else." She threatened.

"Don't worry about it Lillian. I'm too tired to try my luck anyway..." He said, already drifting to sleep.

Lillian soon followed.

* * *

"Oh my God, how many times do I have to tell you people 'no' before you get it?" Cathrine demanded, ready to punch the Australian Man and her Co-worker's lights out.

"Listen, we just wanted to see if you were interested, I don't know your powers or who else may have come to see you, but if you change your mind call this number." The Australian said, grabbing a pen and a glove from the wall and scribbling his number down and handing it to her. "As long as I'm not out-of-my-mind-drunk then I should pick up." He said, before nodding to Landon and warping away.

"Just wonderful, so now I have the X-Men." She held up the cup with the number on it from earlier. "AND the Avengers." She held up the glove. "Trying to recruit me, my life is just wonderful isn't it?!" She yelled to no one in particular. "All I need now is for some shady Team-Rocket duo to visit me and try to recruit me too, but it wouldn't be truly complete without The Joker or Carnage coming to visit as well, huh?"

For a moment she wondered if she jinxed herself, but after neither of her other assumptions appeared, she sighed and shut her eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

 **Author's note: Wow! It's all starting to come together huh? Heh, well mostly (poor Cathrine). Anyway my question for you is simple. Who do you ship the most at this point in the story? I know it's a bit early, but the LiS fandom ships like no tomorrow, so I'm wondering who in this story you pair together the most at this point. Once everyone meets I'll come back with this question, but I just wanted to see what you've come up with so far, it's fine if you don't have one at this point, like I said I'll ask again later. I ship Lloydian, Lloyd x Lillian, and yes spoilers it's a happening, unless the original creators are both against it, it has to be both (remember you did give me permission to do this).**

 **The Pocketwatch Ripper:** **Oops guess I forgot to review. Sorry! Damn Mace got scary wicked powers, I love it.**

 **Ooh baby Landon got his spotlight, nice! That whole avengers spiel and Iron Man 2 reference was funny I liked it! I can't wait to see where this story goes! Also despite the box he had Landon loves Boston Creme donuts! He does enjoy chocolate sprinkled too though.**

 **Me: It's fine bro, I missed your review last time so we're even. Mace's powers are scary in the sense that she can hear you, combat wise the worst she could do would be to blast your ears with music played at an earrape level, and as someone who does that for fun I can tell you it won't hurt too much.**

 **Yep, Landon came into existence, but will he join? Well we found out this time around eh? You liked my Marvel jokes? Well I have more this time around. Hope you liked his cameos these last few times.**

 **{}**

 **fireandicephoenix: good chapter and nice rescue at the end.**

 **i wonder how Mace would have done helping to trying people? and your right, Mace would Robbie as a boy toy and drop him as soon as she is bored.**

 **i love the part with the fries being eaten and Caroline pulling on her knees screaming no. remembers of the time when my younger turned off the PlayStation while my other younger brother planning and he screamed no because he just won his game/mission and didn't get to save before the PlayStation turned off.**

 **can't wait to see and meet the others and see whose side Mace will be on in the end. she would be on the winning side, be them the good guys or bad guys. for her, it's all about survive and only the way to surivive is to be on the winning side.**

 **can't wait for the next chapter.**

 **Me: Mace wouldn't have been to helpful in this situation, maybe if she got there earlier and used her powers to hear inside the diner she might have been able to warn people about the fire, but since she and the gang got there late, eh.**

 **Yeah, I like to inject some of LiS' comedy sometimes, it keeps things feeling like an Episode 1. God, I'd probably kill my little brother if he did that, turning off my games is a definite no-no if you want to keep your fingers afterward.**

 **I feel like Mace would prefer to survive and be on top, so she might jump between Lillian's group and our heroes every now and again in the foreseeable future.**

 **{}**

 **mayurie: Well that was... both serious and comedic, I suppose. Caroline's appearance here got me smiling for sure, thanks for that. And nice to see you updated this!**

 **Oh no, Lloyd made a deal with a mini devil! I wonder whether he actually decided to agree with Lillian's deal, or Lillian used her power and Lloyd just got defeated by it (and his desire to be somebody). Well either way, I guess he still agreed to it... but hey, at least he wouldn't hurt others.**

 **Sarunas and friends to the rescue ft. Sarunas' vision. Hm, so Mace is just want to be on the winning side huh? Who is the winning side, and will there be more superpowered group forming in Arcadia Neo? I guess we'll see.**

 **Caroline, I know you're kinda ditzy and all, but did you really just contemplated whether you (and your food) is a ghost or not, when a diner just blew up!? And why the heck did it blew up anyway? But still, nice rescue. And my condolence for your fries, my girl. At least Rats will get his chicken.**

 **Overall, a nice chapter. There are few sentences that got me confused because of your use of comma, but I can still understand it after reading it again so don't worry about it. Anyways, looking forward to the next chapter!**

 **Me: First, did you change your name? Second, glad to see that you like her appearance, for a main character we haven't been seeing a lot of her y'know? I just wanted to remind you that she still existed..**

 **I guess we will have to wait and see whether more super-teams will crop up in the future ;)**

 **I think I made Caroline too ditzy during that scene, what do you think? Too much? Anyway as we saw here it lit on fire right after she left, due to Andrea, as for the explosion..we can only guess.. ;). Yep, at least Andrea didn't eat Rats' food, maybe they can share..**

 **Sorry, I, am, really, bad, when, it, comes, to, commas,. But seriously, I am trying to get better about using them, I'm just not the best with commas.**

 **{}**

 **LostValkyrie: Will start off with an apology - been completely off the grid for a while so I missed chapter 4 and was only just catching up now.**

 **First things first, really appreciate that the criticism is being taken to heart; that much is clear from these past chapters, i.e. interactions of characters, amount of time given to them, etc. The improvement can be seen from chapter to chapter. Each chapter (in my opinion anyway) is better written than the previous one.**

 **Damn you for making it difficult to criticise :3**

 **So I'll be really nitpicky about what I feel could do with a bit more:**

 **\- Establishing location. You already do it quite a bit. Establishing shots in LiS and BtS help set the scene, mood and tone of each point in the game. Obviously written is different from visual, but I do believe you will achieve it no problem**

 **Me: It's totally fine, you got two chapters to read because of it, so that's good.**

 **Of course I always do my best to improve and feedback helps me a lot.**

 **Your welcome ;p**

 **Now that said..oh bollocks (- I'm American so this word means nothing to me), I totally forgot to use establishing shots in this chapter! I'll definitely remember to do so next chapter. Hopefully it won't be too wonky when I write it.**

 **{}**

 **TheDreamSketchCrew: I've been gone for a month doing life and junk! Watching my laptop DIE from broken batteries and then buying a new one. And now I can't exactly say greetings and beyond the news, because my disappearance has got nothing to do with The Secret Saturdays nor I have been hunting cryptids tragically. It's all unforgivable really and I'm totally sorry.**

 **I saw your comment towards mine and I was going to say "Oh god, now I'm going to have to watch out for nightmares about climbing sheep and falling tragically." or "Where's Katherine with a K when you need her" but my comeback's come far too late.**

 **I'm happy to see new characters like Lloyd using their powers to make look themselves better than I do right now replacing my old broken computer. Also, Caroline's learning her abilities and I hope that the person isn't a character manipulating smoke and super dead right now. You also trying to subtly and natural insert a song right there. Honestly, I'm sorry for going inactive on you. I don't h9hestoy have any good excuses.**

 **Me: It's Ok bro, sometimes bad things happen that you can't account for (like a whole chapter being erased by a mistake push of a button making me not want to write for the whole summer {see, Heart of Vengeance}). Also it's too bad you didn't get to go cryptid hunting, I did, didn't find much though.**

 **Yes, it seems that you are late to the comeback party, but that's fine.**

 **Glad to see that you liked the characters using their powers and getting used to them, it's fun to write. Don't worry about her, she's fine just has smoke inhalation problems and slight burns from fire..Oh and at least one broken arm because you don't walk off being slammed into a wall. Yeah, I thought I was slick inserting that song in there, but clearly I wasn't. It's fine, your excuse is perfectly valid, your computer broke, whaddaya gonna do? It's fine.**

 **Anyway that's all for now so, Merry Holidays and**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


	7. Mysteries, Strengths, and Murders

**Author's note: So I see that my previous update may have been missed, perfectly fine, hopefully everyone gets this notification, eh? Oh, without looking at my profile (if your reading this after** ** _that_** **update that is) let me know if you notice anything a** ** _bit_** **different this time around, hehe..**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or any of it's affiliates, nor do I own any of the OCs other than my own, however I do own the plot of this story.**

Waking up was _not_ a pleasant experience for Lloyd.

"What the _HELL_?" Lillian demanded, throwing him off her. "I thought I told you what would happen if you didn't stay on your side?!" She roared, sitting up in the bed.

"Hey wait a minute, you were on ME!" Lloyd snapped back, pulling off a strand of her hair and holding it up.

"Why you little, I'll fry your brain!" She shouted, shutting her eyes.

Lloyd, starting to feel Lillian's presence in his mind, searched for a threat he could reasonably give her to make her stop. He wasn't quite sure why, but only one quote came to mind. "I'm gonna punch you in the ovary, that's what I'm gonna do. A straight shot, right to the babymaker!" He said, balling his fists as he quoted the Anchorman.

This made her open her eyes, lifting an eyebrow up high. " _Really_ , that old movie? Oh well, you got me to stop so, points for trying I guess." She sighed, rubbing her eyes. "I'll get back at you somehow, don't get comfortable." She warned, before speaking again. "Now out, I need to try some of the clothes the Prescotts have, they interest me greatly.

Lloyd, knowing better than to press her, left, walking down the hall and smelling a glorious breakfast being cooked...

* * *

 _Inori, hours later_

"OK Inori, let's try this again." She said, strolling over and grabbing the end of the long defunct bus, trying her hardest to lift the vehicle, but to no avail.

"Grr. Just lift you stupid bus!" She snapped at it, she'd been trying to hone her skills for at least an hour now and she had yet to make any progress. It was starting to piss her off.

Finally she began to move the massive bus as it slowly started to shift, she was moving something that had survived the town's original destruction! She was moving something a tornado couldn't! Inori grinned as she began to lift the front end of the bus. Slowly however, almost in sync with her rising mood, the Japanese girl was struggling once more to lift the bus even minorly.

"Ugh! Noo! I swear I am going to figure this out!" She yelled as she dropped the bus. Before leaving she slammed her fist into the front of the metal bus, leaving a large dent.

"Maybe I can help with that." I man said, walking up from behind her.

"Who are you?" She demanded, balling her fists just in case.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, not that I'd get very far if I tried, heh." He laughed a bit. "Names Shaun, and I'm part of a rapidly growing group of people with super abilities, I'm the leader, I guess, and main recruiter." He extended a hand, one Inori didn't immediately take.

"How can I trust you?" She said, squinting at the man with suspicion. "I get random superpowers and suddenly I'm found by a mysterious stranger? I've seen enough anime to tell that your either going to try and experiment on me, or introduce me into some kind of super team, and frankly I'm only interested in one of those."

'Shaun' laughed. "Alright, let me be the first to say that I'm welcoming you to the Avengers, but I can bet that I'll need to do a bit more convincing than that, huh? Alright." Shaun closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them now with a soft glow.

"In that building over there, there's some graphitti it says 'Eat shit and live', go see for yourself." He said, crossing his arms. "I'll be right here."

Squinting at him, Inori left to go check the mostly downed building, true enough there was graffiti on the wall, but it was all smudged from the weather and covered in vines. Yet she could make out the words just barely.

Walking back out toward Shaun. "How did you know? You couldn't have done that, especially with those plants in the way. So how?" She questioned, curiosity taking over.

"Heh, told you I've got me a few powers myself. Here's my number, as long as I'm not flat out drunk, which I will be in a bit, I should pick up. Call me if your interested, I'll show you to my group." Shaun said handing her a piece of notebook paper with a line of numbers down it and walking off.

Inori glanced down at the note and up at the man, she'd definitely call the man soon, but first...

She turned back to the bus. "Don't think I'm done trying to figure this out!" She snapped at it...

* * *

 _Shaun_

Walking into the bar he grinned and strolled up to the bartender. "Heya Mack, it's been too long. Gimme the usual." The Aboriginal man said, dropping a few dollars on the table.

Mack was an ageing lithe man with a white beard, bald head and a stern looking face. Despite his gruff appearance he cracked a smirk. "Sure, Shaun, you got it!" He said, snagging a beer from under the desk and handing it to him.

Shaun sat down and grabbed it, opening it and was about to down it when.

"Hey asshole! Leave me alone!" A female voice called from across the room, causing Shaun to snap his head over to the origin of the sound.

A young woman, clearly not old enough to be here. She had a shock of bright red hair, clearly dyed done up in a wild rocknroll mohawk. She was wearing a leather jacket with a black shirt underneath along with black pants and a chain. On the side of her jacket Shaun could see a bright eagle.

The girl was being harassed by some drunk guy who was reaching out to grope her. He had short, dark hair and wore a plaid shirt and a pair of jeans from what Shaun could see.

"I ain't paid enough to be your bouncer, Mack." Shaun said, taking a gulp of beer and standing up. He walked over and leaned on the door.

"This guy bothering you..miss..?" He then noted that the guy didn't exactly _seem_ drunk.

"This asshole has something I want, and when I asked for it he tried to grab me!" She snapped.

"Sir if your going to harass the other customers then I'm going to have to throw you out." He said, glaring at the man.

"Fine, whatever, I'm out, and you can tell the bitch over here that I don't know where her sister went. Who do I look like to you, Mark Jefferson?" He asked, storming off.

"Jerk." The girl said taking a seat.

"So you going to tell me what that was all about, or am I going back to the bar?" Shaun asked.

"My sister's gone missing, and the last person she was with was that asshat over there. I _know_ he knows something, oh God I hope this doesn't turn out to be like it was years ago."

Mack had approached them carrying his drink, which Shaun was glad to accept.

"Bad business that." He said, pulling out a bill, handing it to Mack and sitting down.

"I'm just glad they caught him, Chief Madsen really is a hero." He said, taking another swig of the bottle. "Maybe you should head to the police with this one, kid."

I'm twenty-one, not a kid first off, secondly I have, Chief stick-up-his-ass is 'to busy to go looking for some girl right now' apparently there's some killer in town, whatever." She snapped.

"Your eighteen, I can tell, but your money's good so Mack'll take it for now. Second why don't you think about that last part, 'Killer in town'." He said, taking another drink.

"I fucking know what I said, my sister couldn't have been killed by The Liberator, she went missing way before they showed up. Besides I've followed this killer as a hobby, and this isn't their M.O, they'd have made a big deal over it body would have definitely been found, my sis is _missing_ , not dead, understand me?" She said, fury clearly all over her face.

Then, Shaun had an idea, this could be a really good time to put his powers to good use. "Alright kid, tell you what. I'm heading to work now, here's my card, call me in a few days and I'll see if I've got anyone who can help you." He stood up and downed the drink.

He passed the bar on his way out and dropped a couple of bucks on the counter.

He then headed out to his truck and pulled a cigar out of his jacket, lighting it up.

Shaun took a puff as he crawled into his truck and roared off.

He blew smoke away and sighed. He really was too nice sometimes, this was none of his business.

He took another puff.

Whether her sister was dead or missing or invisible was not his problem.

Blow.

But something told him that she was important, and it wasn't just the eagle on her jacket.

Puff.

It was the light gold aura he picked up on seeing her.

Blow.

It was different from the other glow; she wasn't quite special like the others, she was important though.

Puff.

Shaun roared into the wilderness, heading toward his forge. What had his life become?

He puffed another cloud of smoke out and kept on driving.

* * *

 _Andrea_

"Idiot, did you really think you had _any_ chance of escape?" She smirked as she Force-Choked the helpless druggie.

"You must really be high, huh? Oh, wait" She lifted him higher into the air. "Now your _really_ high!" She laughed at her own joke, before sighing. "As much fun as it is using my powers to kill you, I prefer things to be a little more.." She flashed her knife from behind her, deftly moving it up until it was held in front of her, her left hand gripping it tight. "Personal!" She laughed, yanking him down with her other hand and stabbing him right in the stomach. Blood gushed from the wound, warming her hands, making her smile.

"Delicious." She said, nearly lifting the knife to lick the blood off, but stopped. "What? Did you really think that I was going to risk getting some kind of disgusting disease? I was in your Drug Den for crying out loud! I saw all the needles you guys used, I might be crazy by I'm not going down like Al."

He blinked, either confused or starting to go into shock. She liked the confused option better. "Al Capone? Went to jail for tax evasion? Contracted-and-died-from-Syphilis? Best gangster of all time? Come on I dropped out of school at the tenth level and I know about him!" It was clear he was going into shock. "Whatever, I may be crazy but right the IRS? No-ho-ho thank you! That's why I don't have a job, can't tax what they don't have!" She laughed. He made a choking sound. Blood was finding it's way out of his lips.

She looked down to the dying man she tried to have a conversation with and sighed. "I miss having friends." She blinked. "I miss...you, Carrie." She shook her head violently. "But hey, your what I do this for right?" She said, trying to smile through the tears welling in her eyes. She looked at the knife in her hand. "Liberate Souls from their bodies, rid others of their suffering." She shook her head once more. "I don't need reminders!" She snapped, throwing her eyes upward and toward the drug den she'd cleared, it was an old house in the woods; a perfect little home for her if she remodeled it.

Yeah, clean up a few needles here, bury a few bodies there, mop up some blood... Actually no, the only pool of blood here was the one she was inside of. But...yeah, this could be a nice base to rest in.

With her telekinesis this would be far too easy.

Lifting the freshest corpse up and thinking for a moment, Andrea grinned. "I have an idea, let's make a Stand by Me situation." She threw the corpse far out into the forest, as far as she could with her powers. She heard neary a crack miles off.

It was in this way that she disposed of all the bodies, tossing them far into random directions into the wilderness...

* * *

 _Hal_

 _Floating high in the sky he looked down upon everything, it all was so soft and dreamlike. He looked around happily. Below him a redhead lifted and threw dead bodies. To his left a punk rocker began putting up posters. To the right of him a man worked at a forge. If he looked back to where he was, a girl attempted to lift a bus a few more times before giving in._

 _Finally, where he started, when he was hoping for his dream to be more.. wet, and had looked in to the girls dormitory hoping to see a girl in a compromising position he instead found a girl playing with her squirrel._

 _No not like that, unfortunately. She was playing with her pet squirrel..._

* * *

 _Kathrine_

Blinking rapidly, Robbie was quite confused.

"You talk to animals?" He questioned

"Ye."

"And you use this to talk to this squirrel, _exclusively_?" He continued, looking incredulous.

"Ye."

"Y-you do know that there are WAY more interesting animals to talk too, like monkeys?"

"Yeah but, I like my squirrel."

"Whatever. Do you want to join our group of heroes, I guess we could use someone who can talk to animals.."

"Sure." Kathrine said. "We can save the world together! I'm thinking, global warming.." She said, nuzzling her squirrel.

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry for not updating in a bit guys, just wanted to give everyone a chance to review, I had another thing planned for this chapter but it can wait until the next chapter, speaking of which, since we're on chapter seven now, I'm thinking that by ten Episode One will be over, and I'll begin on Episode Two, which will be a slightly more in-depth thing than One. As this Episode is mostly to introduce the characters and set up some things.**

 **One of my reasons for not writing till now is Andrea, I didn't like were I was going with her and wanted to make a bit of an alteration, mostly things in future though, so nothing already established will be erased.**

 **Now I'm kinda tired, so I'm gonna do the reviews and be done.**

 **Oh! But what did you think about the things I set up? Tell me in the reviews.**

 **Swagman: Is that all characters or are there still ones to be introduced?**

 **Me: Nah there's still one more, Adelaide.**

 **The Pocketwatch Ripper: A storm is a-brewin I see. See we got the whole brainwash thing going on. Glad to see where ot goes. Also didn't mention thia but it's nice to aee Landon in with the "good" folk.**

 **So I'll assume that last part about woth Catherine ia foreshadowing? If it isn't ... I wouldn't care. But to see it would be nice also I love Landon's little cameos. Seems he's a bit of a gamer too which I don't mind. I'll love to see where tje manipulation goes. Also aa for shipping? It's to soon to pick something like that old Selena Gomez song I'll let it come naturally**

 **Me: The part with Cathrine is more humorous than foreshadowing, it's supposed to reference the other characters in the story. Shipping? Too Early?! It's never too early!**

 **...Maybe it is a bit early, I was just curious I'll ask again in the future.**

 **fireandicephoenix: interesting.**

 **can't wait to see what happens next.**

 **Me: You will be quite entertained my friend.**

 **:**

 **Well that's it then so,**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


	8. Demon's Identity Pt 1

**Author's note: Yo my dudes! Welcome back to LiFS! This episode we will be meeting the final character and set up a few more things. Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or any of the OCs except my own, I also own the plot of this story.**

* * *

"So, this is the place, huh?" Shaun said into his phone. He was pulling into a large warehouse building that was, apparently, commonly used during Raves. "Big place? Gross and dilapidated warehouse?" He questioned.

"Yeah, sounds right. Though I'm not sure what you plan to find there, the last Rave was days before my sister disappeared." She said, sounding quite confused. To which Shaun smirked. "Trust me, I find things..." His eyes began to glow softly. "Pretty easily, talk to you later Ally." He said, clicking the phone off.

"Now, let's see..." Several things in the space outside glew a bright white, while a few things inside did so as well. Deciding to start with the outside and work his way in, Shaun first walked over to a large couch.

Sliding on a metalworking glove he quickly dug through the sides of the couch, only finding a few disgusting objects, unfinished blunts, needles, and a, thankfully (for him at least), unused condom. He also found a tube of lipstick, which seemed to glow the whitest.

"This must be something of hers." He said, looking over it. Finding nothing of real interest, he pocketed the lipstick and walked over to the next white object; a small lighter on the ground. It was a flip lighter that had clearly only been used sparingly, it was beautiful object with intricate carvings embedded deep in the black surface. On the back were two initials, L.M.

Upon looking deeper at the initials Shaun had a sudden vision.

* * *

 _Two girls, massive to Shaun, towered over each other. Each were furious, one was screaming at the other however. She was a taller, more athletic girl compared to the one she screamed at. It seemed as though they were at arms over something, a boy perhaps?_

 _No, this was deeper. The taller girl stopped screaming as her expression turned to one of concern, a sarcastic concern of course. It seemed as though she only cared about the girl because of her usefulness to her._

 _Apparently she said something that clicked with the girl, and she slapped her and ran off. The girl, upon receiving the slap dropped her lighter and stormed on after her._

* * *

"The Hell was that?" Shaun asked, grabbing his head and clutching the lighter. "A...vision? Of the past maybe?" As he spoke, there was an Eagle caw from above him, and he heard wings flap as a large Eagle left the area.

"I'm gonna catch that damn thing one day, and I'm gonna demand answers too." He said, shaking his head.

Then he looked back down at the lighter and initials. "But now, I have a lead."

Shaun pulled out his phone and called Ally. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hello? Shaun, what did you find?" She asked, clearly very intrigued.

"Your sis, did she smoke?" He asked.

"What? No! She jumped on a whole anti-smoking bandwagon back in '20, why do you ask?"

"Ok, what was her name? In hindsight I probably should have started with that.." He said, a little embarrassed.

"Calypso Intra. Shaun why are you asking me about this? Did you find anything?" She demanded.

"Ally, we need to talk, in person. I think I may have a lead.." Shaun said, looking back down at the lighter...

* * *

 _Andrea_

"Ahh, so much better." She laughed, dusting off her non-dusty hands. The revolting ex-drug house was nicely cleaned...

Well, mostly. She still had to get rid of the disgusting furniture, push in the many rusty nails, and do a sweep to kill any remaining rats. But other than that, the place looked bearable.

She'd thrown the bodies for miles, buried any drugs, both used and unused. Along with other gross items left behind by the dead.

Now all that was left would be to sell or destroy all the furniture and fill the house with something that wouldn't shine when put under a blacklight.

"Hmm, how should I go about it though, no one in their right mind is going to buy all this crap, especially since it's all old and gross." She questioned, heading into the kitchen and opening up the fridge. "Ooh, someone made brownies!" She said, pulling out the plate and pulling off the wrapping.

Upon giving a sniff however, Andrea recoiled. "I probably should have guessed what these were based on my location, but I'm starving right now so I tried to give you the benefit of the doubt." She sighed, opening the window and preparing to toss it outside.

Before frowning, glancing around, and plucking one brownie off the plate before throwing the rest of them outside.

Putting the remaining pot brownie back onto the plate and setting it on the counter, Andrea suddenly tossed her head to the left.

Glaring at the girl that floated softly above the ground, Andrea spoke. "You have no right to judge me, my life is _very_ stressful!" Receiving no response from the spirit, Andrea grit her teeth. "Talk to me, Carrie. Don't do this to me." She demanded in a shaky voice. The spirit again gave no words, only soft glares.

Sparing a glance down at the brownie to confirm that this was a product of her insanity and not the drug. As she thought she hadn't even taken a bite.

Of course she should have known that by herself. "Why are you here, my love?" She asked, walking toward the image. "Everytime you show up.." She retracted her arm that she'd been extending and turned back into a soft, clearly fake, glare. "Something goes wrong in my life."

Again there was no response from the figure.

 **"Fucking answer me"** She growled. **"Just once, say something."** There was again no response from the vision.

Tears obscured Andrea's vision as she let out an animalistic scream. Finally, the spirit seemed to focus on her, her pale eyes locking with her green ones. There was a strange mixture of disdain and approval in the spirit's eyes.

Andrea could only see the disdain.

"Why do you hate me?!" She roared. "Everything that I've done has been for YOU!" She screamed.

Still, it stared. It's unwavering stare began to burn into her, both reaffirming and damning her beliefs. Slowly, anger built up in the serial killer.

Sending out a sob, Andrea threw her hands forward. "GO AWAY!" She screamed as several objects flew toward the spirit, propelled by her telekinesis.

Slowly the spirit disappeared as it was attacked by anything Andrea could pull.

When it was gone the redhead collapsed, sobbing violently. "No, wait.." She whispered, now regretting her actions. "Please, just talk to me."

The young woman collapsed into vehement sobs, begging for just one word from the now-gone spirit...

* * *

 _Kathrine_

Her new group of super-powered besties were quite interesting people. There was Robbie, the boy from last night, he acted like a tough bad boy, but she saw past that pretty easily. Sarunas was a more nervous guy, but he had some level of control. Mace was, to put it bluntly, not her favorite person. Conceited, wasteful, vain. Kathrine found it disgusting. Caroline was none of those things however, she was ditzy, but always faced things with a smile. Speaking of which...

"So you can talk to animals, huh?" Caroline asked, giving her a smile. One Kathrine returned.

"Yeah, I can prove it too!" She said, producing her squirrel from her chest pocket and whispering to it; "Come on, tell me what your thinking."

"I'm thinking that she smells familiar, like a certain cat..." He chittered back, no one else but Kathrine could hear him, which was probably for the best.

"Mr. Nutz says that you smell familiar Caroline, do you have a cat?"

Everyone looked at her intently, even Mace was interested. Which was unusual as she had been preoccupied with something on her mind the whole time and had been extremely fixated on her nails.

"Yeah, let me call him, it's weird that he hasn't been around yet. Usually he loves new people. Oh yeah, Kathrine had nearly forgotten that they were in Caroline's house, which had been deemed the new meeting place for their group, considering that her parents and staff were almost never around.

"I do not!" A pompous and prideful voice said from the living room. "I believe it was that I specifically hate new people, remember when I clawed that guy's arm? Of course you don't. You barely remember what you had for breakfast today." It continued. "Ah but that's why I love you, isn't it? So low maintenance, I don't even have to worry about you getting upset."

Considering that the only one who seemed to notice (since Caroline had started calling for her cat) was her, Kathrine assumed that the voice she was hearing was the cat.

"Hey.." Mr. Nutz said from atop her shoulder. "That voice sounds familiar." The deep-voiced Squirrel said, looking around.

"Hey! Who in the name of Bastet is that?" The cat said, walking into the room.

Suddenly both animals saw each other. Immediately the cat let out a furious hiss, and leapt into a fighting stance. "YOU!" Both yelled.

"Uh, Caroline. I think our animals know each-other." Kathrine said, protecting her Squirrel.

"Know each other? You stupid Human, he's the reason I have this stupid scar! I know you can't hear me, but this is super annoying to have! It ruins my image as a flawless cat!" He growled, moving closer.

"Rats! You be nice to that Squirrel he's not food." Caroline said, grabbing the poor cat by it's scruff and dragging him onto her lap.

"I'm quite bloody aware he's not food! I'd rather eat my own legs then _dare_ let that _thing_ into my mouth!" He said, settling into a comfortable position on his master's lap.

"Yeah, and I'd not want to be in there anyway, whiskers. Smells like fish every time you come near." Nutz stated, looking upset.

"Screw off you filthy Rodent." Rats said, giving a yawn.

"Uh, Caroline, how long has your cat had that scar?" Kathrine asked, pointing to a small scar on Rats' head.

"Oh that? A few days after we moved here, I was getting enrolled, and I wanted to see if I could get Rats to live in a dorm with me, I left him outside and her chased..a...squirrel.." She trailed off looking intently at Kathrine's Squirrel. "Oh My God! That's the Squirrel isn't it?!" She asked, shocked.

Looking at Mr. Nutz for confirmation, he gave a nod. "Yeah, it was pretty funny seeing him collide with that tree after he ate old Mick. Poor guy couldn't get up the tree fast enough. Real shame.." Nutz shook his head.

"Oh please! Old fool had it coming, survival of the fittest." Rats said, yawning.

* * *

 _Shaun hours later_

He and Landon stepped forward, they were going to visit Lillian Mikaelson, who, apparently owned the lighter that Shaun had picked up. As affirmed by both Ally and Landon

But first, he needed to pick up some gas...and Johnny (who absolutely demanded to help Shaun out on his mystery) wanted to grab some food while coming down from his high.

So, as one would expect, they stopped at the nearby gas station. "You guys go inside and get your stuff." Shaun commanded as he stepped out. "Landon, I'm sending you in with the money, so don't be upset that I'm forcing you to go in." He said, handing the teen his money.

Landon, granting a small glare, accepted it and entered the store with Johnny.

* * *

 _Cathrine._

Taking her coffee and pulling her jacket over herself, Cathrine was feeling pretty good.

Having discharged from the hospital, all she wanted was a good cup of coffee, even if it _was_ five at night.

Taking a long sip from the steaming cup, she was starting to feel more and more relaxed. She walked across the street, toward a gas station were she could buy a few candy bars, she was starting to crave them.

Ah yes, once she got home she was going to update her fanfic, it had been a month or so since she last updated, and it definitely needed one. She was excited about it to say the least.

Stepping into the gas station, the first thing she noticed was the standoff.

A girl wearing a leather jacket and outfit, along with a biker helmet, had her hand extended outward toward a man with a gun leveled at her face, a small barrier formed around him. To her left, behind the counter was a terrified teenage worker and her former co-worker, Landon, to her right were several shelves, seemingly empty.

"Sir, the police have already been contacted, put your gun down now and give in." The girl commanded.

"S-step away-y from me b-b-bitch! I'll-I'll fucking s-shoot you!" He roared, edging his finger over the trigger.

"Don't try it!" She said, her tone warning.

Cathrine sighed. "God damn it." She whispered. What, was she just going to get sucked into every single one of these guys' adventures until she gave in? Come to think of it, that sounds like something an Anime would do to get a new main character. _"That's not happening"_ She thought to herself, seeing as how she now had every eye on the store on her.

"Can I just get a few candy bars, Landon? I know you can bring them here." She said, taking a sip from her coffee cup. Landon feigned confusion and fright.

Of course, the whole 'secret identity' thing. She didn't care. Stepping forward and rolling her eyes, Cathrine started for the counter. Causing the man to fixate the gun on her.

"F-f-fucking stop!" He roared.

"Dude, your behind a barrier, I'm pretty sure that your threats are as empty as your wallet." She said, grabbing a candy bar and pulling some money from her purse.

The man had finally had enough. "Fuck this!" He screamed, shooting at her from behind the barrier.

The bullet softly reverberated back toward him and slammed him in the arm. Then, a dark haired guy who looked like he was coming off of a high, suddenly appeared and punched the guy in his face. "Yeesh, moving a bullet is hard!" The guy said, before briefly disappearing. Once he came back (almost a split second later) the gunman was going forward, like he'd been punched in the back of the head.

"This better look as cool as I think it is!" He laughed, continuing to repeat the process over and over until the gunman was unconscious.

Dusting his hands off, the man looked at the stunned store. "Uh, can we all agree to not give my face over to the cops or news outlets?" He asked, but Cathrine didn't hear him. She was already out the door.

Sirens wailed in the distance; someone had called the police.

"Hey you! Get in here!" A man's voice yelled, causing her to look back, but he wasn't talking to her. He was talking to the girl in the biker helmet. She watched as three people ran out of the building, and hopped into his car, which pulled off quietly.

Cathrine walked down the street to her apartments, seeing the police rush past her. "This is why I'm not getting involved." She said, taking another sip of coffee.

Then, she went home.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well, that took pretty long. Sorry about that guys. Between the creation of Monitale (which I highly recommend if your both a Doki Doki and Undertale fan, and especially if your a hardcore Monika fan, just Monika am I right?), and my personal life, this took a lot longer than I intended. This actually was supposed to come out on like February 27th or something like that.**

 **Iamgoku:** **Huh, I can't believe I missed a chapter ( just went back and read chapter 6 )**

 **Chapter 7 was great, you had some really cool scenes, and some more questions raised**

 **Andrea going pyscho Carrie white on that drug addict**

 **Inori should maybe try a smaller vehicle XD**

 **(has Shaun found a soul mate? That eagle pin though, are they connected in some way?)**

 **Katherine and her squirrel are squad goals at this point**

 **And due to me currently playing through AC Origins, I couldn't get the idea out of my head that Shaun's building hidden blades in his forge for himself XD**

 **Me: Hmm, maybe Shaun has got a love interest, I'm not sure. What do you think of that? Shaun building blades... that could be neat, and would sorta fit the story, just maybe not make them as advanced as the ones the Assassins use.**

 **()**

 **ZenoZen:** **now i realize this story dont have any definitive protagonist and everyone will be forced to make hard decision sooner or later, just like in real life that pretty realistic. I hope i can submit oc for this story but i dont really confident with my skill creating an oc since most of the time my oc get rejected by other author hahahaha. Hope to see you soon on next update.**

 **Me: Sorry bro, I, unfortunately have already closed off the submissions, keep reading though. You'll still probably like the story. Don't be so negative about your skills though, I'm sure that you can come up with a really good OC if you tried. From now on, try having a dialogue with the Author that rejected your OC and see if you can change the things that are wrong with it to make it work. Maybe that'll help.**

 **()**

 **TheDreamSketchCrew: Well, I'm guessing that druggie is Johnny and that he's totally dead! That's somewhat worrying and tiny bit upsetting, but I guess it happens. I expected him to die from choking on his own vomit like in breaking bad or for him to have fence wires shot through his person by some explosion. Unless there's another druggie that I'm unaware of, Johnny isn't just super anymore. He's super dead. Also, I've never watched much of anchorman so that first reference flew over my head.**

 **Also, if you're having trouble taking in Japanese inspirations for Inori then you could just have her making thuggish or irritated comments about the lack of cigarette machines if she was the type to smoke or something. Or you could totally get help by asking how to write a foreign character that came from Japan.**

 **Me: Nah, Johnny is depicted as more of a weed addict than a hardcore Heroin addict, which was who Andrea was killing. A bunch of squatters in 'middle of nowhere' Oregon. I'll be honest, I've never seen Anchorman, whenever I want to have Lloyd do a quote I just look up lists of quotes that I can use and plug whichever one works in, which is where I got that quote from. Hmm, thanks for the advice.**

 **()**

 **Guest: Am thirsty for some updates XD**

 **Me: Sorry, here's one now!**

 **LostValkyrie: Having only just caught up on the last two chapters, there isn't really anything I can criticise writing-wise; you have a style that works.**

 **If there was anything to pick on is something that is a lot more prominent in this chapter compared to the previous: Don't feel we get to spend enough time with a lot of the characters, which is also due to the fact that there are a lot of them.**

 **Think I speak for other readers in regards to hoping for a bit more when it is an unpredictable update schedule, although the cause may be something personal on your end that cannot be held at fault.**

 **Me: Sorry about not spending a lot of time with each character, guess I'll have to thin the heard soon...Also sorry about the update schedule, several things have attributed to that (see above) but hey, at least your getting updates. Unlike that _other_ SYOC story that we do not speak of. EVER.**

 **Anyway that's all for now so**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


	9. Demon's Identity Pt 2

**Author's note: More LiFS! I felt like doing more LiFS, so that's what we're doing!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or any of the OCs except my own, I also own the plot of this story.**

* * *

Roaring onto the next road over, Shaun turned to look at his new friend. She was wearing a biker helmet, leather pants, boots, and jacket, and a red shirt. "Who the Hell are you?" Shaun demanded, glancing between her and the road as he roared onto main street and past where the old Two-Whales diner had burned down a few days ago.

"My name is Shield, and while I thank you for the swift save back there, I really need to leave." She said, reaching over and pulling the lock on her door up as a means to leave.

"No you don't!" Shaun said, swerving into the parking lot of the burned building, causing the girl to fly back into her seat. Putting the car into Park and getting out, Shaun dragged her with him and dropped her unceremoniously onto the thick cement.

"I have some questions, the first being what the Hell are you wearing?" Shaun said. "And the second being a little more serious, why were you in that store?"

"I'm a super hero, this is my costume?" She answered, clearly very annoyed. "And again, hero, I kinda help people."

Shaun, satisfied with her answer, extended a hand. "Sorry, had to make sure that you weren't going to attack me, and since you were nice enough to talk, rather than fight, shows me that. My name's Shaun, and these." He gestured toward his companions. "Are my teammates."  
"Teammates?" She asked. "You mean like-"

"The Avengers? Yeah." Shaun interrupted

"I was gonna say X-Men, but sure." Shield said, taking his hand and pulling herself up. "You want me to join I bet?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Yeah but how did you-"

"I've seen enough Super-hero shows and movies to know how this goes, and yes, I could use a team." She said, pulling out a pen and paper.

"Why do you have that on you if your crime fighting?" Johnny asked, pointing at the pen and paper.

"Because I expected that I wouldn't the only one with powers." She said, handing them the paper. "That's my cell number, call me tomorrow and I'd be happy to meet up with you guys, for right now though I gotta go, see ya!" She said, turning and running down the block.

Shaun nearly tried to chase after her, but decided against it. Letting her leave may prove to be a show of good faith-a way of saying he trusted her.

Turning back to Johnny and Landon, Shaun spoke. "Well, why don't we go to Mrs. Mikaelson's?" He questioned, and walked back to his truck.

Johnny and Landon, seeing no reason to protest, followed him. It was upon getting into the car that Johnny groaned. "What?" Shaun asked him.

"I never got my food!" He whined, causing both Shaun and Landon to roll their eyes as they pulled off.

Driving for a few minutes, the threesome quickly found themselves in front of Landon thought to be Lillian's house. It was a rather large Mansion, not quite as big as the Prescott's or the one owned by the famous Historian, Mike Grey, but it was still pretty large for one person. Stepping out and motioning for the other two to stay behind, Shaun walked up to the door and rapped on it three hard times.

Upon receiving no answer, Shaun motioned for Landon and Johnny to come over to him.

Once Landon got there, Shaun pointed inside the window. "Think you can get in there?" He asked.

Landon extended his hand out, and concentrated, before suddenly warping inside the house. The lithe boy smiled at the people he considered friends, and walked over to unlock the door.

A few clicks later, and they were in. Shaun immediately noticed the cold of the house, it was as though no one had lived there for a few days and as such the heat had died down with no circulation. Landon zipped up his white jacket, hiding the dark undershirt, and spoke. "So we're in, any idea of what we're looking for?" He asked.

"Anything that has to do with Calypso Intra. Notes, emails, objects. Anything." Shaun said. "Let's fan out and search the house."

Landon agreed to take the bottom floor, meanwhile Shaun and Johnny headed upstairs.

"I'll go look for something in her room, you go check the closets." Shaun said, looking directly at Johnny.

"You got it, man!" Johnny said, walking toward large hall closet.

Shaun walked down the hall and peered into Lillian's room, there was a messy bed in the center wall with two nightstands on either side of it, a closet sat on the left side of the room, and a window on the right. There was also a TV set sitting across from the bed, it was a large wall-mounted Plasma screen.

"Jeez, what does this girl do for a living? Half this stuff looks like about six years of work for me." Shaun commented as he stepped inside and looked around harder.

He blinked his eyes, and they began to glow. Shaun glanced around, and noticed that there was something glowing a soft white, it was the left dresser. Walking over to it and pulling it open, Shaun found several tubes of various different makeup products, along with a fake ID. Shaun grabbed the ID, he'd seen enough fakes to know the difference. He held it up, and saw that, yep, it was the thing he was being led towards, setting the card in his pocket for later, Shaun looked around again.

The closet, or rather the dresser in the closet, was glowing as well.

Pulling open the closet and digging through the dresser, Shaun quickly came across what he was looking for, a picture. Blinking his eyes clear, he shined his phone light on the picture.

It was a picture of a young girl with brown hair and eyes sitting with a older woman, posing for a picture with a wide smile on both their faces. Shaun could feel that this was important, but not to his mission. The girl in the picture must have been Lillian, the woman couldn't be her mother, she was far too wide, and black. Shaun didn't feel too comfortable with taking the photo, so he quickly set it back down and covered it back up with clothes.

Stepping back outside, he looked at Johnny. "Find anything?" He asked.

Johnny shook his head. "Nothing I think you'd care about." He said. "You can check if you want."

Shaun shook _his_ head. "Nah, it's fine. I trust you." He said, walking back downstairs.

Landon was waiting for them. "Nada. But I did find some beers in the fridge if you want them, Shaun." He said, crossing his arms and throwing his head toward the fridge.

Shaun shook his head. "Let's just get out of here, I don't think we're going to find anything without Lillian herself." Shaun said, extending a hand.

Landon grabbed it (and Johnny's) and they warped out of her house...

* * *

 _Caroline, the next day._

"So what are we doing?" She asked, looking intently at Saranus. It was the second day that they'd learned about Kathrine, and they had reunited at her house after school to meet and decided on what they were going to do next. And...Caroline had, uh, zoned out for a second.

"We're going after the Liberator." He sighed. "If we catch them, we'll be doing something good with our powers, and we'll be taking down the most dangerous human being in America right now." Saranus reminded.

"Now, I have compiled a list of all previous victims, including the most recent." He said, opening a powerpoint on her computer. "All of them have been tall, roughly somewhere in the 5'5-6'5 range, and they've all been male. Hair color has changed, but blonde seems to be prefered, and they've all been on the slim side." He took a breath to make sure everyone was listening, when satisfied he stepped back in front of the computer and swapped to the next slide.

"And they've all been somewhere in the 18-25 range, blood type doesn't seem to really matter." He looked at everyone, like a teacher would, to make sure that everyone had heard him. Once satisfied, Sarunas continued. "So this tells us one thing about the killer, something that I'm not sure that the police have figured out yet." He paused dramatically. "The killer is female."

Everyone looked up at him, and Robbie was the first to speak. "What make's ya say that?" He asked.

"Well, on reviewing the facts I think we can come to the conclusion that this was a person wronged by someone, a man around 6 feet tall. And upon looking over the more grisly details about the murders I noticed that nigh every time there was barely a struggle and that the victim usually showed arousal prior to death." He clicked the powerpoint onto a section with a ton of numbers laid out on a chart, no one bothered to read it. "Anyway, I, along with police, found that the knife strikes usually came from the bottom, just under the Jugular vein. Meaning that the killer usually had to lift the knife above them." He smirked, pleased with his research. "And because of that I've crossed referenced the shortest of the men, 5'5, to the average height of a woman in the similar age range, which is 5'4, and guess what?" He asked, rhetorically of course, not that Caroline got that.

"What?" She asked.

Giving a large grin, Sarunas quickly replied. "She struggled the least with him, the cut into the vein was far smoother than any of the others. Meanwhile, with Alex Michaels, the tallest of the victims, she made longer and more jagged cuts." Sarunas said, feeling pleased at himself.

"So, I've narrowed the killer down to a moderately hot, say 7-8/10, tall girl, who's probably looking for a boning buddy." He said, looking around at them.

"Dude, that describes, like, half the girls in town." Robbie said. "I don't think we're going to find her." He said, crossing his arms.

"Well we have to try, if anyone sees anything suspicious call me or Robbie on our cells and try to keep the Liberator distracted long enough for one of us to get there." He stopped to look at his watch. "Now I need to be getting to work, I've been shirking my duties for a few days and my boss is inches from firing me." He said, standing and waving bye to the group.

Kathrine was next to stand. "Anyway I need to leave too, I have to get to homework." She said, and just like that the mixed girl was gone.

Robbie stood, stretched, and started to leave when Mace caught up to him. "Can we...talk?" She asked, giving her most seductive look. Robbie, a man controlled by many of his baser emotions, had little choice but to follow her as she led him outside.

That left Caroline. Oh, and Rats, who leapt up onto her lap and snuggled. She petted her cat and grabbed the remote, deciding to watch a little TV as the day winded down. After all, what were the chances that she was going to be the one to _find_ the Liberator? If anything it would be one of the others, who actually had things to do.

She was content to sit around and watch...wait. "JURASSIC WORLD IS ON?!" She cried, causing Rats to leap off of her. Noticing this, she quickly apologised. Rats gave an annoyed, yet forgiving mew, and leapt back onto her lap.

She clicked onto the movie, and watched with intensity...

* * *

 _Robbie_

Once they were alone, Mace finally spoke. "So. Me. You. Movies?" She asked, twirling some hair in between her fingers seductively. "Or perhaps.." She leaned in further, and her hands dropped over her full chest. "You want to skip to the fun?" She smirked.

Robbie looked into her purple and blue eyes, and nearly found himself giving in to her. Quickly he distanced himself. "I appreciate the offer." He grinned weakly. "I really do. But I don't do relationships." He said, backing up a little more.

Mace smirked and approached him. "Maybe I wasn't clear enough. I don't really want a girlfriend-boyfriend relationship, more like friends with benefits." She put a long nailed finger on Robbie. "You give me gifts, money, _attention._ " The finger trailed back to her chest. "I'll give you certain..favors." She smirked.

Robbie finally gave in. "So, movies?" He asked, pulling out his wallet. This caused Mace to smirk.

"Looks like you have a gift for me first.." She pointed downward. "Get into your car and I'll fix that..."

* * *

 _Shaun_

"So, I see you decided to join too." He said, watching as the girl from the previous night walked up to his place of business, where he and the Asian girl from a few days ago were standing.

"I was curious." The dirty blonde said. "Sue me." She laughed.

"Well, I'd like to introduce you to my other new ally, Inori." Shaun said, gesturing to the Asian girl standing next to him.

The dirty blonde looked her up and down, and smirked. "Nice."

Inori felt her hands immediately go up to block her private areas. "What? Do you have some kind of X-ray vision?" She asked, causing the girl to laugh.

"No, I do force fields, but I can appreciate a hot girl when I have to..."

Shaun stepped in. "Hey, your making her a bit uncomfortable, am I going to lie and tell you she's not pretty good looking? No. But am I going to stand for it if she doesn't like your advancements? Also no." He warned.

"I was teasing." She said.

"Anyway, I'm not going to call you Shield, what's your name? I'm Shaun." He said, deciding that trying to argue with her would get him nowhere.

"Adelaide." She said, extending a hand, one Shaun accepted.

Inori glared at her for a moment longer, before focusing her breathing and forcing herself to calm down.

" _Gomen to itte._ " She commanded, looking at Adelaide with intensity. "Say sorry." She corrected, realizing that she probably didn't speak Japanese.

Adelaide sighed. "I'm Sorry." She said with total genuity. Satisfied, Inori extended her own hand. Adelaide took and shook it. "Inori." She said.

* * *

 _Saranus_

Running into the Pharmacy and clocking in, Sarunas couldn't believe it. His boss hadn't fired him yet!

The Arcadia Neo Pharmacy was much, much more than what it was called. There was, obviously, the Pharmacy section, but there was also the Tech section, Dollar Clothing isle, and the extra-small furniture section. The only reason the Pharmacy was like this was because, after the Tornado hit, the store became the only place to buy things left, and it just stuck that way, even after ten years.

"Thank God." He whispered as he entered the technology section, prepared to, well, do his job. He sat behind the counter and waited, hoping that someone would come along and try to buy something.

And soon enough...they did. Person after person lined up, asking about video games, tablets, Plasma TV's, all sorts of things by all sorts of people.

This goes on for a few more hours without incident, until suddenly-

"Waaagh!" A voice calls, causing Saranus to glance over to where a pretty Redhead had fallen down, trying to carry a large mattress by herself it seemed.

Moving through the store and kneeling over her, Sarunas quickly asked. "Hey, are you OK? Please don't sue." This caused the girl to look up at the African American Teen with her sparkling green eyes.

"I'm fine, and don't worry. I don't sue." She said pleasantly, lifting her hand up. "Help me up?" She asked.

Feeling quite charmed by the girl, Saranus smiled and grabbed her hand. Then, suddenly a vision leapt at him.

* * *

 _the pain._

 _Such Pain._

 _The Knife...His Chest._

 _Red._

 _So. Much. Red._

 _Eyes, Hair, Knife...Blood._

 _His?_

 _Someone Else's?_

 _He did not know._

 _What he did Know however, was that she was behind the knife, smiling._

 _His vision darkened, everything was going dark once more._

 _the pain..._

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, that was a lot longer than I had planned. And I mean that in several ways. I meant to have this out before MoniTale, but that took away my focus for a bit. Then came the part where I had to decide whether or not to make this a 3-parter...yes, it is a three parter now. I wanted to do ten chapters per episode, but I guess that'll just have to be my goal for each, as counting part three, there'll be about eleven chapters. Tell me if I'm wrong about that though, I may have miscounted. But hey, look at the bright side: you guys will be getting part three sometime next week (probably)! As I have already completed most of it! Now onto reviews**

 **{}**

 **LostValkyrie:** **Whenever I see an update, always feel I need to re-read the entire thing. Doing so, I can definitely see consecutive improvements chapter after chapter.**

 **Especially with this chapter. I feel you nailed the pacing here.**

 **Me: Glad that I'm getting better in your eyes! I have noticed that I seem to get better the longer that I write inside a fandom. For example if you look at my earlier work on HOV to my later work I definitely improve.**

 **{}**

 **CassieHU:** **Just lurking here, have been enjoying these stories. Update faster please!**

 **Me: You got it pal! Next week (hopefully).**

 **{}**

 **iamgoku:** **phew, finally able to review ( don't have internet at my home at the moment)**

 **Loved this chapter, so many great scenes. I loved Kathrine's scene, animal rivalry between her squirrel and the cat, is hilarious XD**

 **Andrea's scene was awesome, loved the ghostly figure and her reaction, can't wait to see more of that and it's backstory**

 **I am fully on board with Shaun having a love interest/soul mate, I just jumped on that eagle pin XD Yeah, that would make sense, not making them too advanced.**

 **Cannot wait to see chapter 9, this one left me on the edge of my seat :D**

 **Me: Sorry that you don't have internet friend, hopefully it's back up when this goes up**

 **Glad you liked Kathrine's scene.**

 **You will find out more and more as time goes on-this is part of the changes that I've made to Andrea**

 **Cool, I'll get Shaun a girlfriend soon enough, probably after episode two is over-he, and everyone else, will be.. _busy_ during episode two.**

 **If you thought eight was gripping, then I bet you'll love nine.**

 **{}**

 **ZenoZen:** **good conversation between character and i wonder will cathrine think about what has been happening today in her home**

 **Me: Probably not much, but thanks for the compliment.**

 **Well, that's all for now so**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


	10. Demon's Identity Pt 3

**Author's note: As promised I bring you part 3. Would like to see more reviews though my viewers. Oh well, hope you like this more action packed chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or any of the OCs except my own, However I also own the plot of this story**

* * *

Saranus gasped, letting the girl go, and stumbling back himself, clutching his stomach in pain. "The Hell?" He asked, too shocked to really understand what had exactly transpired.

The girl looked over at him, her Emerald Eyes glittering expectantly. "What's wrong?" She asked, using the same charming tone she had in her voice earlier.

Saranus struggled not to panic. He struggled _hard._ "Nothing, Ma'am." He said, scrambling to his feet.

He held his hand out to her and helped her up, before bending over and picking up the Mattress for her. Once it was in his hand, Saranus pretended to look it over, and quickly spoke to the girl. "Sorry, Ma'am, I just found a small cut in this Mattress, I'll get you another one. While I do that, why don't you go over there and browse the tablets while I go and get you a new mattress." He said, and without waiting for her confirmation, he turned and rushed into the furniture section.

"Hey, Mike." Saranus called, finding his chubbier colleague.

"Yeah?" He asked, before suddenly having a mattress dumped on him.

"Put that back on the shelf and grab me a new one. I'll be back for it in a minute." Saranus commanded, entering the back room quickly.

Pulling out his phone he quickly called Robbie. Not long after he picked up.

 _"Yeah?"_ He demanded, voice hushed.

"Robbie, man, I've found the Liberator. I need you to drop whatever your doing and get to the Pharmacy as soon as possible, which should hopefully be right now.

 _"I don't think that's going to go over well."_ He replied, staying as quiet as possible.

"Whatever your doing I don't care, I need backup on this." He then looked around. "I have to call Caroline and Kathrine, just get here." He demanded, before hanging up.

* * *

 _Robbie_

Sighing and putting his phone down, he looked over at Mace. "Babe." He said, catching her attention. "We gotta go."

"What! But babe, we just got our Popcorn!" She said, a bit too loud. "What is so important that we're going to miss _Avengers: Secret Wars_?" She demanded.

As they stood, Mace quite reluctant, Robbie spoke. "I'll tell you when we get out of the theater." He said.

Upon exiting the Theatre, Mace stopped him right in the hallway. "Ok, what's so important?" She demanded.

"Saranus says he's found the Liberator." He said, causing her to fall silent.

"Alright. That seems a bit more important than _Secret Wars."_ She nodded. "Let's go."

As they left however, a certain Stoner looked on with interest...

* * *

 _Johnny_

"Ooh!" Johny said excitedly as he watched them leave. "I should text their descriptions to Shaun! He might be interested in knowing that our town has some non-powered vigilantes in the forms of..." He paused time and walked over to them.

"Uh, Punisher and Batgirl." He said, before walking away from them and letting time resume it's course.

Johnny quickly pulled out his phone and texted Shaun their descriptions. "I knew that my job as a theater usher would pay off one day!" He laughed, before entering the _Secret Wars_ theater booth and secretly watching the movie.

"This is so good." He whispered, taking a sip from a soda he, uh, 'borrowed'.

* * *

 _Caroline_

"Be right there!" She said, hanging up. Then she looked down at Rats, who was nice and snuggled into her lap. "Off." She commanded.

In response, Rats meowed at her and snuggled tighter. "Ugh! Sometimes I wish I could talk to you like Kathrine can! Get off me!" She yelled, shaking.

Rats still refused to get off her, and simply Mewls.

"Please?" She begged.

Rats, finally noticing her sadness, decided to hop off her and walk away. She watched him leave, before grabbing her remote and clicking record. "I'll be back for you later!" She smiled at _Owen Grady's_ determined face and stood, before rushing outside.

* * *

 _Saranus, not long after_

Kathrine, surprisingly, was the first to arrive. She was bent over a beatle, speaking to it. "I'm looking for a tallish, black guy, toned muscles, crazy smart. You know him?" She asked.

Saranus quickly grabbed her, and led her away from the beatle. "Ok, look, I need you to wait until Robbie, Mace, and Caroline, alright? No talking to beatles alright, once they get here, lead them to the technology section, I'm going to distract her."

He quickly moved back towards The Liberator, but first grabbed the new Mattress from his coworker. Moving back to her, he smiled and hefted the Mattress up. "Do you want me to take this to your car?" He asked, gesturing with his head to her new mattress. "Don't worry, I'll pay for it." He laughed.

She smirked at him, but shook her head. "Thanks but, just take it outside, I don't really have a car right now and I can carry it back to my home.

Saranus nodded, and led her outside through the front, before he left, he stopped and laid his debt card down in front of one of the cashiers and gestured to the mattress over his shoulder. "I'm taking this outside for her. Thought it'd be nice for me to help her out since she fell." He said as the cashier rang his card up.

As they waited for the Mattress to be paid for, he looked toward the door and saw Robbie, Caroline, Mace, and Kathrine. He and Robbie locked eyes, and he nodded toward the door.

Robbie called the group to attention, and forced them outside.

"Hey so, what's your name?" He asked as the cashier handed him back his card.

"Carrie White." She replied quickly.

"Cool, I'm Sarunas." He replied. _"Carrie White? Really? Does she think I'm stupid or something?"_ He thought bitterly.

"Hey, I don't feel to right in letting you carry this home, why don't we take this in my car?" He asked, saying it loud enough to be heard by Robbie, or Mace hopefully. Thinking about it now, maybe having a fighting match with a psychopath in the middle of a parking lot is a bad idea...

* * *

 _Andrea_

As they got into the car, Sarunas being so "Nice" as to put the mattress in the back, Andrea had to smirk. There could only be three things that this guy was after: Her number, her head, or some _loving_ for him and his friends that were following them. _"As cute as that Edgelord is, I'm not too interested in gangbangs."_ She had to chuckle at that, and, of course, right at that moment Sarunas got in the car.

"What's so funny?" He asked, giving the most uncomfortable and fake smile possible.

"I just thought of something funny. Anyway, I live a little ways out into the woods, past that Junkyard." She said, smiling. _"Yep, he knows who I am. I can_ feel _the terror radiating off him, the only time I feel such fear, is from my victims."_ She thought as they pulled off. "Can I turn on the air?" She asked, causing him to look at her weirdly.

"Uh, sure." He replied, causing a wider smile from her, this time a genuine one.

She smiled as she felt the artificial air on her face, not caring if it was 40 degrees outside, this felt too good to pass up. Moving across the country undetected meant that she didn't usually stay in one car for too long, in fact this last summer she was completely without a car and had to travel by bus, train or walking. And, to be honest, trying to walk through the dense forests of Washington state, the previous state she'd helped liberate, was not high on her list of things to do.

Plus, she loved the feeling of the wind, so cold, so refreshing. Too good.

She let herself get lost in the air for a minute or two, before opening her eyes and looking outside. There was the Junkyard. _"Exactly where I want to be."_ She thought, extending her telekinetic power and taking over the car entirely.

Twisting the wheels and forcing them into the Junkyard, Andrea loved Sarunas' freaked out reaction.

As soon as they had driven far enough into the Junkyard she forced the brake down and stopped them. Turning to Saranus, her eyes glowing, Andrea opened his door and flung him out.

She quickly got out herself, and loomed over him as his friends suddenly roared into the 'Yard.

She waited for them to get out, and noticed that one of the girls was first. Deciding to take in her future kill, Andrea looked right at the smaller girl. It was odd, something was familiar..about..her. "Oh God no." Her red eyes immediately dropped back to green, and she stepped back, horrified.

"You-it can't be!" She said, catching her attention. The Auburn haired girl cocked her head slightly to the left, confused.

"What's wrong, lady?"

 _What's wrong, Andrea?_

"Get the Hell away from me!" She roared, extending her hand, but found herself unable to hurt her. She never could hurt her, could she?

"Caroline, get away from her, that's the Liberator!" The Edgelord said, snapping Andrea out of her haze.

 _"No, it's not her. Just someone who looks..and sounds..and seems like...stupid girl."_ Andrea felt her power starting to return to her right as an Aboriginal girl stepped out of a pink convertible, which was blaring music, and not the kind of music Andrea was in to. Andrea prefered edgy alternative rock to..ugh, 'pop rock' or God forbid, Rap.

She extended her hand once more and began choking the darker skinned girl. But before she could do much to her, she was suddenly assaulted by birds.

Not even kidding.

Some other girl was shouting at the sky and pointing at her. _"Looks like I'm not the only one who has cool powers then, hmm?"_ She thought, snapping one of the birds necks with telekinesis, and shoving the other one off her.

Grabbing her knife from her boot, she slashed at the rather large crow that was trying to claw her skull, cleaving it's wing off.

"You can't hurt me with birds!" She yelled, laughing. "I'm basically genderbent Darth Vader!" She said, clutching her hand and choking the Bird-girl, cutting her off from her allies.

Before she could start _really_ killing the girl, she was suddenly assaulted from all sides by a **_horrible_** old song.

 _'BABY, BABY, BABY, AWW! BABY, BABY, BABY, AWW!'_

As the song earraped Andrea she was forced to drop Bird-girl and press her hands up to her ears.

"Aah! WHY WOULD YOU PLAY THAT?" She demanded, flinging her hand out and throwing the dark girl away.

Enraged, Andrea lifted herself into the air and followed after the girl.

The girl had crashed through the window of an old jalopy.

"Y'know I should really thank you." Andrea said, landing on the hood of the car. "Before this I had no idea I could fly." She laughed, extending her hands outwards and spreading her telekinetic influence all throughout the girl's body, preparing to crush every bone in her body. "But instead, dear girl, I'm going to ki..ll" She paused, squinting as her telekinetic hands felt something...not right. After a second or two of..groping..and thinking, Andrea came to a realization. "Oh!"

Mace's face was flushed a bright cherry red. "Ohohohoho!" Andrea laughed. "So, dear _boy_ , I'm going to kill-"

"I'm..not..a BOY!" Mace screamed, playing nothing but feedback into Andrea's ears, causing her to release the girl and fall backwards.

"Ah! God fucking damn it!" She yelled, plugging her ears.

* * *

 _Mace_

Mace felt tears stain her eyes as she stood, but didn't let a single one fall. She focused on the girl with all her hatred. As she approached she allowed the feedback loop to cease.

The Liberator looked up at her with a smirk. "Touch a nerve did I, top ten Anime Traps?" She asked, wiping some blood from her ears.

Mace's whole body tensed with hate and anger. "What did you just call me?" She asked, her voice all too calm.

"I said.." The Liberator's hands clenched, and Mace suddenly couldn't move again. "Top Ten Anime Traps!" She roared, snatching a knife from her boot and rushing Mace.

Before she was able to reach Mace however, Caroline suddenly grabbed the Liberator and sucked in a breath, pushing them both through a large downed bus.

* * *

 _Andrea_

 _"Oh I'm_ _ **so**_ _going back for that Trap later, she made my ears bleed. I think I might be partly deaf now. Great."_ Andrea thought as she and the Familiar girl came out the other side of the bus.

They toppled over, and rolled over and over, ending with Andrea on top. "Heh, I don't usually go this far on a.." The quip died on her lips as she stared into her eyes, those same damn eyes that Carrie once held.

The girl below her blinked once, before sucking in a breath and standing up through her. A shudder ran through Andrea's body as the girl walked out of her and turned back to face her. "You're the one who ate my fries." She said, crossing her arms.

Blinking once, Andrea struggled not to laugh. "I thought you were familiar, but.." Once again the backhanded quip died on her lips as the Liberator looked on at her.

"Damn you.." She whispered, before scrambling to her feet and running at her with the knife clutched tightly in her hand.

The girl took in a soft breath, and allowed Andrea to pass through her harmlessly, before letting the breath go and grabbing Andrea's wrist and flipping her over her head.

 _"Agh, I hate it when they can do things like that, makes it way to hard to kill."_ Andrea thought, remembering the reason she didn't go after fighters anymore.

Suddenly the guy from earlier, the one that led her here, arrived. She smirked as she had a rather devilish idea, and stopped herself mid-air. She then used her telekinesis to propel herself toward him at an intense speed, knife flashing forward.

* * *

 _Saranus_

The pain. This is what he'd foreseen

Such Pain. It hurt so much

The Knife jutted out of His Chest.

Red filled his vision.

So. Much. Red.

Her Eyes, her Hair, her Knife...Blood.

His?

Someone Else's?

He did not know.

What he did Know however, was that she was behind the knife, smiling.

His vision darkened, everything was going dark once more.

the pain...

 _"No."_ Sarunas thought. _"Your overreacting."_

She wasn't as deep as she wanted to be. Her knife had just barely entered his chest, but it had left a large gash down his body. _"I'll live."_ He thought as he fell backwards.

* * *

 _Andrea_

 _"Damn, I missed. It's almost like he was expecting this."_ The boy below her groaned and tried to stand. _"Oh well, might as well-"_

"Rah!" A voice said, and a baseball bat nearly collided with her skull. It seems that Edgelord had rejoined the fight. "Your going to pay for what you did to my..girlfriend!" He yelled, grabbing her arm.

"Girlfriend?" She asked, shoving him away with her powers. "What are you talking about, the only other girl around here is fine, I didn't even get to stab her."

The Edgelord stood up and shoved his hand out. "Mace is crying!" He roared, using telekinesis of his own to..to

...Lightly push her hair out of her face.

Andrea laughed. "Mace? So that's what you call the Trap? Funny it sure sounds like a-" _Boy name...What? Why can't I hear myself..Oh she has sound based powers! That's actually pretty neat. I'm almost jealous!"_

Turning and throwing her knife at "Mace" who stood upon the bus, Andrea laughed inaudibly as the Edgelord tried vainly to move her knife. She had no idea why or how he suddenly had her powers, but she didn't care. One way or another everyone here will die.

"Ahahaha!" Her voice suddenly was able to reach her ears again as Mace moved to dodge her knife. She pulled her hand back and shouted: "Mjolner to me!" In an attempt to draw her knife back with just her voice.

"Stop with the references already!" The Edgelord shouted, throwing his bat with precision accuracy.

Andrea stopped it with a yawn. "Alright, I'm getting bored now anyway." She opened one eye, which glew a bright red, and lifted everyone into the air. "Time to die."

Before she even thought about killing them though, _that_ girl approached her defiantly, breath held. Andrea extended a hand and squeezed, yet nothing happened.

Glaring at her, Andrea slammed the others into the bus and pulled the looser scraps of metal around them. "Stay here, I'll be back." She said, before rushing at the girl.

Passing through her again, Andrea smirked as she let her breath go. She turned and placed a hand around her throat, choking down hard. "None of that for you anymore." She laughed, both of her eyes as red as blood.

She stared into her victim's eyes..and blinked. "Damn it, why?" She asked, dropping the girl. "Why do you have to do this to me?" She asked, rubbing tears away from her face fiercely.

The girl below her seemed deeply confused and...a little concerned? "What's wrong? This is not how I imagined the Liberator." She asked, like... _she_ did, when she lived.

"Damn you, _**WHY?!**_ " Andrea yelled, glaring down at her. "How do you exist?!" Suddenly she reached down and grabbed her throat again. "So you're alive again, old friend, I want answers!" She demanded, tears running down her face. "If you could come back all this time why did you leave me in the first place?!" She roared, voice breaking. 

"I-ack your..chok..ing..me" She replied. In response Andrea allowed her to float in air while her knife pointed at her throat.

"ANSWERS, 'CARE!" Andrea roared.

"I don't know what your talking about, but maybe I can help you find who you are looking for!" The girl yelled, her tone begging.

Andrea's knife slid off toward her throat, but before she could do anything, Andrea's entire body crumpled.

She collapsed, letting the girl go, and letting all her tears flow. The pent up stress from seeing her old friend, old love, old..hope. Again had finally gotten to the Liberator.

The girl crawled over to her and comforted her for all of a minute before her friends reappeared, the Edgelord apparently having mastered her powers a bit more as he and the other boy, not the trap, tackled her.

This proved to be bad for everyone as they all felt everything around them go completely cold...

* * *

 _Everyone was dead._

 _Andrea_

 _Robbie_

 _Sarunas_

 _All the others._

 _The flames consumed it all, the whole world burned brightly. They had lost, unable to stop the burning._

 _Andrea's powers saved her and her love for a time, but even they failed_

 _Robbie and Sarunas struggled to save their friends before succumbing._

 _Everyone had died..._

 _BUT_

 _There was a hope. Several other people shined as a blue light in the wall of fire. A chance to save themselves, to save the world._

 _They had to find them._

 _The Stoner._

 _The Leader_

 _The Warper_

 _The Ambitious_

 _The Illusionist._

* * *

Of course, only Saranus could understand this, the other two couldn't handle the knowledge.

"It's all dead! It's all dead! It's all DEAD!" Robbie yelled, barely able to breathe.

"I can't no, I Its It, can't be, I just-Aha...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Andrea had lost herself to madness, her crutch, as soon as she could. Choosing instead to pretend everything was a fabrication.

Saranus looked at the rest of those gathered. "This World will Burn..All of it..unless...unless we can get the rest..."

* * *

 **Author's note: Dun dun dun! The plot thickens! Next chapter we'll end the first episode. Oh and to explain what happened to cause them all to see the same vision...well let's just call Sarunas' a plug, Robbie a conductor and Andrea your phone when plugged in. All one big circuit. Now for reviews!**

 **LostValkyrie:** **Just caught up on this chapter. I do understand that with quite a large cast of OC's, it can be difficult to balance them all, just more noticeable in a story with sporadic updates.**

 **Kettle calling pan, I know.**

 **In regards to what I've read, I feel some powers could be described better; in a sense of engaging the readers.**

 **Example; Saranus. His future visions could be improved by describing the experience ("Pulled out of the moment/Everything around him cold/a cold shiver under his skin/etc"). Mental powers are probably easier to do this for rather than physical powers. Just my personal input.**

 **Me: It is? I thought that spacing the updates helped me keep the characters closer to their personalities (mostly because I need to reread the last chapter everytime to make sure that I know where I was).**

 **You've done a story without updating for awhile before *checks profile* oof, sorry about that friend.**

 **I'll try to improve on describing the powers more, obviously since this chapter was basically already done last week I haven't done much better at descriptions, however I did include a bit of what you had in this chapter regarding Saranus' powers.**

 **{}**

 **Well, that's all for today so**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


	11. Aftermath

**Author's note: Welcome back to LiFS! Time to end the Episode. I'll take a small break to plan out the next episode's events (Only about as long as it usually takes to pump a chapter out, don't worry), and then we'll go on to Episode two. Until then though enjoy the final part.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or any of the OCs except my own, however I do own the Plot of this story.**

* * *

As soon as he was done speaking, Saranus fell over, unconscious. This left the girls to contend with the mess.

"Sooo..." Caroline said after a moment. "We should probably get them somewhere..."

"Yeah." Mace said furiously walking up to them. "We should send The Liberated Bitch to Hell." She demanded, picking up The Liberator's knife.

Kathrine was in front of her then. "That's _not_ what we came here to do and it's not something I will let you do." She warned. And as she spoke, Mr. Nutz appeared from out of her pocket and chittered in it's most threatening manner. Which wasn't saying much.

Caroline took this point to interject. "No one is going to kill anyone!" She stamped her foot to accentuate this point. "We can take everyone back to my place and sort out what their vision was about there, then we can decide what to do with the Liberator." She said, her tone as commanding as she could get it.

"Whatever, why don't you take the Psycho-Bitch in Saranus' car if you want to keep her around so badly. She ain't going in mine." Mace said, turning and walking over to her boyfriend and lifting him onto her shoulders. "Ugh, your so heavy." She complained quietly.

Kathrine picked up Saranus in a similar manner, before looking at Caroline. "I, uh, kinda don't want to ride with a murderer but umm..you can take her knife, y'know just in case she wakes up on the way." She laughed, kicking the long, bloodstained knife over to Caroline. She then quickly turned and left, catching up with Mace a lot faster than she probably should have been able too, since Saranus was no small kid.

Caroline bent over and grabbed the knife, shrugging and sliding it into her pocket. Then she walked over to The Liberator and, rather than to try lifting her up on her back, lifted her bridal style and carried her to Sarunas' car, which was still running and seemingly undamaged.

Opening the passenger's seat, she set The Liberator into it and buckled her in. Then Caroline crossed over to the drivers side and pulled the door open. She quickly sat down and buckled in. She noticed that Mace and Kathrine had left a while ago, which was probably a good thing since she'd need to get around her to leave otherwise.

Swapping to reverse and pulling out of the Junkyard, Caroline started driving to her house.

Moments ticked by in silence.

Until, the Liberator started to talk softly. Clearly she was dreaming. "'Care, stop..come back.." She mumbled. "I miss you.."

Caroline watched for a moment, before turning back to the road and holding her breath, the last thing she wanted (or needed) was for The Liberator to wake up and strangle her, and for some reason or another her powers seemed to cancel out The Liberator's.

The Liberator turned on her side. "Don't you fucking ignore me.." She growled, eye's tightening out of anger.

Caroline sped up. The _other_ last thing she wanted was for her to wake up _before_ they got home. And tied her to something. That would be nice too.

She let out a breath before sucking in another, and yet the killer didn't speak any more. She seemed to still be having her dream though...

Oh well, not like it mattered, she was home! To her surprise, Kathrine and Mace hadn't arrived with the girls yet. That's cool, she needed to do something first anyway.

Getting herself and The Liberator out of the car, Caroline carried her to the front door and slipped inside using her powers. She then went upstairs to her parents room and into her Father's special "Adventure Supplies" Cabinet. She was glad her dad had this stuff, being a self-proclaimed adventurer sure had it's uses sometimes. Grabbing a ton of rope and running back downstairs, Caroline put The Liberator (who she had dumped unceremoniously on her couch) into a kitchen chair and began tying her down. She wrapped the rope around her several times around before tying a not around it. Then, noticing the few feet of rope left, she tied her hands in a way so that not even her fingers could move. Then she grabbed the chair and moved it into the Living room.

It was then that she heard a knock at the door. Walking over to it and pulling it open, she saw Mace, Kathrine, and two awake boys.

"Hi guys, I tied the Liberator up in my living room, want to see?" She asked, trying to make levity of the situation. As it would seem, she was not required for that task.

"Hey!" A voice cried from the other room. "Let me the fuck out of this trap! I don't do BDSM, and I _definitely_ wouldn't do it with a rope!" She called. And then. "...Or would I? Certainly rough enough..."

Sarunas, without a word to Caroline, pushed past her and into the living room to face the Killer face-to-face.

"You saw what I did, you know how this is going to end." He said, and then Robbie came up from behind him.

"Yeah Liberator, I know for a fact that you don't wanna die." He said, crossing his arms.

She laughed at the two teens. "You idiots don't know what your talking about. How do you know I don't want to die? I do kill people for a living in obvious ways, I was barely trying to kill you guys in our little fight. Honestly, I'm probably more suicidal than you think." She laughed again. "Or am I just crazy?"

Sarunas completely ignored her. "I do _know_ one thing about you." His eyes darted in the direction of the girls before returning to her. "You care about one thing that isn't yourself. And you know there's only one way of saving it."

The Liberator averted her gaze, green eyes disappearing from under a veil of red hair.

After a moment of intense gazes on her, The Liberator mumbled quietly.

Caroline was the only one who spoke. "What?" She asked.

The Liberator looked up at her in surprise and shock. "You even sound like her. I can't believe I'm just hearing this." She whispered, before shaking her head. "I said, _fine_ I'll help you." She growled angrily. "Now untie me." She commanded. "I hate rope."

Everybody exchanged a glance. "Do you think we're stupid or something? You're still a serial killer, we aren't going to let the Telekinetic murderer out."

"We shouldn't let the bitch out at all.." Mace whispered.

The Liberator quickly responded. "What was that Haku?" She asked. Everyone looked confused. "Haku? From Naruto?" The Liberator continued, before sighing. "That show about Boruto's dad?"

At this everyone seemed to understand, but no-one seemed to get the reference. "Look it's funny because she's actually a-" She kept talking, but no sound came out.

Mace glared at her, and the Liberator rolled her eyes and shut up. Mace released the power, and almost immediately she was talking again.

"Ok, Ok, I won't tell yet. Anyway." She stopped mid sentence as her eyes changed to red and darted left. Mace was sent sailing left. "I could do that from the beginning. Let me out now that I chose not to snap all of your necks?" She batted her eyes prettily for emphasis. " _Please_?" She falsely begged.

Sarunas, in response, untied her.

Once her arms were freed, she smiled. "Name's Andrea. It's been a pleasure." She said, before using her Power to fling everyone away from her and take off running.

Well, not everyone. Caroline might not have always been the smartest tool in the shed, but she knew when the Super-Villain was about to do something bad. So, before Andrea was freed, Caroline held her breath.

She stepped in front of her, and drew her knife from her pocket. Andrea's eyes widened in recognition. "Give me that!" She roared, trying to snatch it from Caroline's hands to no avail. "You don't understand, that's a gift! GIVE IT BACK!" She yelled, tackling her, but only succeeding in passing through her.

Rats ran up then and tackled Andrea, claws out and ready to defend his Master.

Caroline pulled him off her before any damage could be done. "No, bad Rats. Don't attack the Serial Killer guest. She can't hurt me any-ack!" She was cut off as Andrea lifted her into the air.

With her eye twitching out of anger Andrea spoke. "Knife. Hand now Please."

Before she could comply, Caroline was dropped as Andrea was tackled to the ground and tied up once again by her friends.

This time it was a hog-tie position. "Damn it." She sighed as she was dragged onto the couch.

"Alright, alright fine. I'm serious this time. I'll help you out on three conditions." She said.

Sarunas crossed his arms. "Within reason or no deal."

Taking this as a sign to speak, Andrea gave her demands. "One: You untie me and give me back my knife. Two: You find me a place to live that has a working shower, I stink, probably. And three.." She looked him dead in the eye. "If I help you agree to let me walk once I'm done. Small price to pay to save the world, right?"

Sarunas considered for a moment. "Alright, but if you betray us for even a second your getting thrown into the cell you belong in. We clear?"

Andrea grinned evilly. " _Crystal_."

Taking the knife from Caroline, Sarunas cut Andrea free and handed her knife to her, with some hesitation.

Everyone readied themselves for an attack the instant he did, but it never came. She stood, rubbed her wrists, took out a cloth from her right jean pocket to clean her knife with, then she plopped down on the white chair to their left and looked at them.

"Well bossman?" She asked, eyes flicking up to Sarunas. "What's your plan?"

Surprised, everyone calmed down, even Mace to an extent.

Everyone took a seat. Robbie sat first, Mace got on his lap and straddled him. Sarunas sat next to them and looked them up and down. "When did this happen?" He asked.

"Literally seconds after the meeting." Robbie laughed a little awkwardly.

Caroline shrugged and took the seat closest to Andrea who bristled at being so close to her. At least at first but, like a cat getting used to a new owner, she slowly calmed and sat back down.

Kathrine sat in between everyone and kinda laughed. "Y'know I shipped you two from basically the first moment I saw you guys in the same room. I mean c'mon, Bad-Boy and Popular Girl? It's too perfect."

Andrea laughed quietly to herself, something only Caroline could hear. "Yeah, Popular "Girl"." She whispered just as quietly.

It took her a moment to piece this together. Getting nothing, she decided to pull out her phone and look up the name Andrea had called Mace earlier, Haku. The first thing that came up was: "Top ten most famous Anime Traps".

Caroline thought about it for a moment, and slowly pieced it together. "Ooooh." She said, before looking at Andrea. "That's not very nice!" She smacked her arm.

Andrea looked surprised for a moment, before smirking and rubbing her arm. "I'm kidding...for the most part." She chuckled meanly, before producing a small button. "Went to last year's LGBTQ parade in Washington, mostly to try my skills on Bi guys, but also cause I am, well, Bi." She explained.

Andrea and Caroline suddenly realized that everyone was looking at them. Mace crinkled her nose. "Bi huh? Gross." She said, clearly trying to hit Andrea back for what she did to her.

"I'll tell you what's gross: Lying." Andrea replied, brushing some of her red hair out of her face.

Before this could go farther, Saranus cleared his throat. "We need to start looking for other people with Powers like ours." He said, catching all their attentions. "We need to find five people. A Stoner, a Leader, a Warper, an Illusionist, and an Ambitious person. All these people have these traits, and they have to have Super-powers." He explained. "Anyone know someone else with super-powers?" He asked.

In response, Caroline lifted her hand.

"Someone who is _not_ in this room right now?" He asked.

Caroline lowered her hand.

...And Kathrine lifted hers. "Well, at the Blackwell dorms I met a girl with super-strength before I met you guys. She had uh..." She trailed off trying to think before snapping her fingers in realization. "Asian features."

Saranus nodded. "Ok, ok. We need to find this girl. She's our link." He looked at Robbie, Mace and Kathrine. "You three and me are going to Blackwell." He turned to face Caroline and Andrea. "Caroline your going to watch Andrea. She seems to hold back around you, and your powers seem to counter hers. So, I guess your going to be housing her."

Caroline made a face. "She better not do anything else bad around here or else your going to be the one living with her."

Andrea frowned before kinda giving a small smile. "Cool, I'm going to find a bathroom and shower." She said, turning and walking away.

She walked the halls for a moment, before peaking her head back out into the living room. "So this is awkward but-"

"Upstairs, third door on the left." Caroline replied.

As that little interaction happened, Saranus, Robbie, Mace and Kathrine left, Saranus hurrying his allies out as fast as he could.

* * *

 _Shaun_

He and Johnny stepped out of the truck and started walking over to the Police Station. It was a wide and plain building that, like most things in Arcadia Neo, had a kind of new gleam to it. In front a sign titled "Arcadia Neo Police Station" told you it's purpose.

"Hey man, I'm not exactly friendly with the cops, weed isn't exactly legal in Oregon yet." Johnny whispered as quietly as he could to Shaun. "So can you please tell me why I'm walking into the proverbial hornets nest?" He demanded, his usual carefree demeanor nearly completely gone.

"Because I need you to help me look for the vigilantes _after_ I'm done here, but fine." Shaun rolled his eyes and pulled out his keys. "Go sit in the car."

Johnny smiled and accepted the keys. "Thanks bro, promise that your car will still be here when your done." He said, taking off.

Shaun, again, rolled his eyes and continued up the stairs.

Entering the Police Station and turning to the receptionist, Shaun spoke solemnly "I'd like to report a missing person." He told her.

She was a small, rotund, woman of thirty years, and she seemed to be used to getting these kinds of reports. "Ugh, I tell you what, ever since that Jefferson kidnapped those girls there's always been another missing person getting reported. Maybe you'd prefer going for a private eye? We have quite a list of missing people here." She said cynically.

Before Shaun could respond, a deep and masculine voice called from his office. "Take it down Sharon, or let me do it."

Sharon, as she was called, rolled her eyes. "I'm tired of hearing about it, David, why don't you do it?" She called back.

Within seconds a round, older man of about forty stepped out of the office. He had dark yet greying hair and brown eyes. He was decked in a full blue suit with the Arcadia Neo badge on it. This was Sheriff* Madsen. One of the few people who'd survived the storm-and the man who'd caught Mark Jefferson ten years ago.

Shaun, needless to say, had a lot of respect for the man.

David looked Shaun up and down, trying to place him. It took a moment, but he did.

"Say, weren't you that guy who-"

"Put a stop to that bar fight a few years back? The one with the guns? Yeah." Shaun interrupted, giving a small smirk at his achievement.

"I was meaning to thank you regarding that, but I suppose instead I could take personal time to hear about your case." David said, walking up and shaking Shaun's hand before motioning for him to follow him into his office.

Shaun did, and he took a seat at the Mahogany desk. The Sheriff followed suit on the other side.

The desk was made of a thick Mahogany wood and was very clean with only three real adornments: A computer and two picture frames that Shaun could barely see the contents of. What he could see though was that one picture was of the Sheriff and two smiling girls. One had brown hair and was in a beautiful wedding dress, the other had bright blue hair and was in a tux. David was in the middle along with another man, all were smiling. Shaun had no way of seeing the other photo from his position- even eagle vision couldn't help him here.

"So, what are the specifics of this missing person?" Sheriff Madsen asked, turning on his computer and readying his hands on the keyboard to start typing.

In response, Shaun pulled out a picture given to him by Ally. Her sister, Calypso, had brown, Latina, skin like her sister, and brown eyes. Unlike her sister she seemed to have a normal color for hair; brown.

Sheriff Madsen took one look at the photo and stopped dead. "Great, this case." He said, rubbing his eyes. "Sharon was right for once, you _should_ have gone for a private detective." He added. "Look, like I told Miss. Intra I can't drop everything and go looking for some girl who got drunk and got involved with the wrong crowd."

Shaun glared. "You weren't even going to try to solve this case were you?" He demanded.

David glared right back. "That's not-"

" _Were you?_ " He repeated, rapidly loosing respect for the man in front of him.

"I've done everything I can for her already! There's no leads, no _credible_ suspects. And _zero_ evidence that her sister is even still alive!"

"She doesn't seem to think so!" Shaun snapped. "There's a guy that she thin-"

"Baseless accusations, Mr. Matthews might be a piece of shit, but he's never commited murder or kidnapping. There's no reason for him to start now." Sheriff Madsen interrupted.

Shaun paused at that. He had a point.

"Besides, you do know who happens to be in town right now, right? The Liberator, or the Drainer or the Vampyr or whatever they want to be called next? Yeah, that psycho's in town, and you know who has to help the Feds catch him?" David jerked a thumb towards himself. "Me."

Shaun looked away. "There's no leads?" He asked.

"Nothing concrete, there was some idea that she might have gotten involved with 'The Stormers' but that little rat-shit gang couldn't steal candy from a store without the whole neighborhood hearing them, no way they'd be able to pull of a murder. Then there were my suspicions that it could have something to do with the Prescotts-never trusted them, even before their boy was found out to be crazy. Then of course you've got _her_ theories about it being Josh Matthews, but he's clean as far as I can tell." He sighed. "Then it comes down to the fact that we've got a serial killer in town, so she could very well have been killed by her. But as my FBI friends are keen to tell me, that's not The Vampyr's M.O."

Shaun nodded. "Thank you for your time Sheriff." He said standing up. "Say, how's your personal life going, all this stress- maybe you and I could catch a drink." He then added. "As friends- I respect you a lot, but not in _that_ way."

The Sheriff allowed a bit of a laugh to escape his throat. "Maybe once the serial killer problems stop I'll take you up on that offer. But things ain't so bad right now. Sure things are hard without J-my wife, but my daughter and her wife are pretty kind nowadays-always calling to make sure I'm alright. Well, Max does anyways, Chloe calls to see if I've, quote, "Caught the sonofabitch yet"." He smiled, picking up the picture of the two girls.

Shaun chuckled, before saluting. "Forgot to mention, my name's Shaun."

He then left, a little disheartened that he failed to get any help from the cops, but not entirely unhappy with the events that transpired there.

To count the list of good things that just happened to Shaun he just:

1\. Met a man he admired and respected a lot.

2\. Made friends with said man.

3\. Got a small list of potential suspects.

4\. On the way out he tipped over Sharon's soda.

That last one might have been his favorite.

A little.

 _Maybe..._

Ok, a lot.

As he walked down the steps of the police station, Shaun saw a group of about four teens standing in front of his truck, talking to Johnny. Blinking his eyes to use his powers, he saw all four of them turn a bright golden color.

"Well this is new, someone's coming to me for once." Shaun mumbled to himself before walking straight up (or rather down) to them.

As he neared Johnny poked his head out the window and said: "Shaun look! It's Punisher and Batgirl!" He pointed a boy wearing dark clothing and a girl in a more...let's say revealing outfit.

"But I guess he'd be Male!Rogue, and she'd be black Screaming Banshee." Johnny corrected, tapping his chin.

Shaun rolled his eyes. "I only know one of those characters."

"SB is from DC." The other girl, the one who seemed to have a Squirrel in her pocket interjected. "Most people know...Rogue." She trailed off as she realized Shaun was looking at her."

"Anyway!" Johnny piped up again. "They want us to join their X-men group, but I told them that we're more Avengers and that our Iron Man is inside right now. Though now that I think about it your more like Nick Fury..."

Shaun rolled his eyes again. "Alright it was funny at first but now your just reaching. I look nothing like Samuel L. Jackson!" He then paused. "Would be cool if I did though..."

One of the two boys, the muscular black one, stepped forth. "Hey, my name's Saranus, this is Robbie, Mace, and Kathrine. I need you to gather your.."Avengers" as soon as possible. It's a matter of world-destruction."

Shaun held up a finger. "How'd you know I'd be here?"

"I predicted it, I have the power to see glimpses of possible futures. Usually these futures suck and I try my best to avoid creating them. In this case, I simply had a vision of the police station and decided to act on it." He explained. "Now seriously, I need you to call anyone else you may have met to the following address right now. It's a threat on the level of an Apocalypse." He said, handing Shaun a slip of paper with an address on it.

Suddenly Robbie saddled up next to Saranus and whispered: "Lets get out of here, me and cops don't go well.."

Saranus looked back at Shaun with pleading eyes. "Please." He begged, before they all left, piling into an older car.

Shaun looked at the address, then at Johnny who was looking with stars in his eyes. "Please...?"

"Fine." Shaun replied, pulling out his phone.

* * *

 _Saranus_

"Make a left turn, up the hill. To the Prescott Manor." He commanded, remembering what his vision told him: There they made their plans. They have to stop them- but they needed them for now.

The Ambitious and the Illusionist.

Finding them was next, Saranus saw their plans laid out before him. Plans of world-domination, of world fame.

He couldn't care less as of now.

 _"Not much of a world to rule left over if that vision comes true.."_ Saranus thought grimly.

Nearing the manor, Saranus and Robbie hopped out and quickly pounded on the door.

Soon a teenage girl appeared, one they knew well, followed by a silver haired boy that they didn't know.

Saranus opened his mouth up to speak, but Lillian spoke first. "Save it. I already read your mind. Yadda yadda yadda, apocalypse." She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you can handle some fire." She went to shut the door, but Saranus jammed his foot in.

"If you've already read my mind, then you know quite well that I'm not leaving without you and The Illusionist." Saranus said, determination fueling his voice. "And you know Damn well what'll happen if you don't come." He stopped, noticing that she had closed her eyes.

Anger boiled within Saranus, he did not like Lillian to begin with- this was only making things worse for them. _"You want to get in my head, bitch? Fine let me show you what it's like in here.."_ He trailed off withing his own mind and brought forth the visions of the hellish world he had foreseen.

At once, there was a small weight that came off his mind as she pulled out.

"Holy shit, I know some of that is your own fears but- damn."

From behind the silver haired boy said. "Hey, uh Lillian, can I be let in on what we're talking about?"

In response she grabbed him by his collar and pulled him outside with her. "I'll explain on the way, we have to go _really_ save the world now."

At this, he seemed to smile. "Really? Awesome." He replied, allowing himself to be dragged by her to the car she had taken to get here days ago.

As they walked they passed Mace. Lillian stopped dead. "Mace." She said simply, before digging in her pocket and pulling out a wad of cash. "Payment for-"

"For that info on the Intra girl, I know." Mace smiled and took the money. Then she gave a simple one armed hug to the popular girl. "Nice to see you again. Who's this guy hmm? Don't tell me that he's not your new-"

"Don't read into it too much, he's a business partner." Lillian interrupted, continuing to drag him back to the car.

 _"Well, that went better than expected."_ Saranus thought to himself

* * *

 _Caroline_

Walking up to the bathroom and knocking on the door she called in angrily. "Hey! You've been in there for like an hour! And I can still hear the water running! Your wasting it!" She shouted, before adding. "Also I have to pee and there's only one bathroom in this whole house...Well I guess there's the one with Rats' litter box in it but..." She shuddered. "He's claimed that bathroom for himself.."

From inside she received no response. Glowering, dropping the new clothes she had brought for her guest, and grabbing the handle, she pulled the door open (shocked to find that it was unlocked), right as the shower stopped and a soaking wet Andrea stepped out.

There was a beat.

Then two.

And on the third Andrea smirked, lifted her arm to expose herself better, leaned on the wall and said. "Enjoying yourself?"

Caroline shut the door with several profuse apologies and promptly ran downstairs.

* * *

 _Andrea_

She immediately dropped from the wall, feeling all the charm and bravado leave. To be completely honest, she was probably more embarrassed than Carrrrrr- _Caroline_ was.

Sure, she'd been nude in front of others- sometimes even she had to satisfy her own libito- but, in front of Carrie- or even someone who looked like her?

It was both an exciting and terrifying thought.

She turned to the two towels that she had laid out for herself and wrapped one over her body and the other over her hair.

She then stepped outside, to find the poor girl and apologise herself, but then noticed that Caroline had been ever so nice as to leave her a pair of new clothes.

A red T-Shirt, skinny jeans, a pair of soft-looking pink panties and a bra, and two black socks.

Picking the undergarments up first, Andrea lifted an eyebrow and said. "Pink huh? Black is more my color. She dropped the Bra unceremoniously onto the ground and sighed. "Besides, she's _no-o-ot_ my size." She laughed.

She grabbed the rest of the clothes up and left.

Upon exiting, fifteen minutes later, she looked different. Her usually unkempt hair was now stylized and beautiful, thick and voluminous, trailing behind her back. She had cut the belly off the shirt and had squeezed into the pair of skinny jeans.

She had also folded her old red and black clothes. With a plan to wash them later.

Downstairs she could hear people talking.

She went downstairs, and found a total of thirteen people

"Good, now the meeting can begin." Saranus said upon seeing her.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well I just lost a ton of work that I don't feel like fixing right now, so you guys are getting this. I'll just finish the meeting in episode two.**

 **Fuck that's annoying. I had such a fun time writing that final scene. Whatever.**

 **Reviews, I'll have more positivity here. I love hearing what you have to say**

 **W. R. Winters:** **The Illusionist is what excites me the most, because I'm wondering what illusions can do to stop the end of the world (and by world I mean NA)**

 **Me: Nothing really as far as you know. In the future I might- up, that'd be a spoiler~.**

 **{}**

 **flamesofthebluebird:** **Holy... I don't know what happened properly but it was so cool.**

 **and damn, Mace scares me. Don't call her a boy unless you want to die man. like, seriously, she is scary as hell.**

 **I wonder what will happen next?**

 **Me: Yeah. I had a lot to regarding that chapter, it can probably look complicated. A couple more re-reads should help with your trouble.**

 **Mace is terrifying when she wants to be. Andrea only barely survived, and _she kills people for fun!_**

 **You'll see what comes next friend.**

 **()**

 **fireandicephoenix:** **finally caught up!** **A lot has happened.**

 **Poor Mace. She's so upset and pissed about being called a boy. She doesn't like that. and calling her Trap *shivers* I could not want to be Andrea. though, I love the anime reference.  
** **I wonder what the vision is about?**

 **that if they dont' find Shaun's group that they are all going to die or something?**

 **I want Lillia and Mace to meet. I don't why. but things will be interesting when I do, I'm sure of it. espeically since you said at like chapter 1 or 2 or something, that they knew each other somehwere or something.**

 **Poor Robbie, he has fallen for Mace's charm. Acutally, I don't know if that's good or bad. Maybe he can try and help her and stop her from turning evil? or turn back to the good side if she did turn on them.**

 **I find it funny that Andrea is jealous of Mace's powers though.**

 **seriously, I can't wait to see what happens next. things are getting really interesting.**

 **Me: Your interpretation of the vision is mostly true.**

 **Wish granted. Though I don't remember saying that they'd know each-other, though that does make sense since they're both popular girls and Mace likes to trade information.**

 **Maybe Robbie can be a good influence on her...**

 **Yeah, I like to use Andrea to insert humor into the story, and her jealousy is used to an extent to make a joke.**

 **Glad your excited**

 **()**

 **iamgoku chapter:** **Great chapter! A smooth continuation from chapter 9.**

 **A lot to process, especially the visions**

 **Nice work on the speedy update too. :D can't wait for chapter 11**

 **Me: Thanks for the compliment, and here's chapter 11!**

 **()**

 **UnknownLodger:** **I've just read these 10 chapters. One question.**

 **What happened to the guy watching the girl play with her pet squirrel? Unless I completely missed bits of the following chapters.**

 **Me: OH SHIT I FORGOT ABOUT HI-I-i...umm I mean I totally have a plan in place for him! He'll show up again in episode two! And he'll be, uh, super important. Yeah...**

 **()**

 **TheDreamSketchCrew:** **Okay, I've been rereading some of these chapters to catch up and understand what's going on. There are three narrative focuses. Future vision and Edge lord's team is essentially about finding this super-powered murderer and preventing more mass killings. Andrea is basically in need of a hug and someone to talk to. I'm starting to get this vibe that she views herself as a tragic hero and that her loss of support requires her to act this way. That or Andrea sees no one understanding her warped struggles, which they won't.**

 **I'd hug her, but she'd likely stab me to death or crush me with her telekinesis. I'd still die trying though. :(**

 **Meanwhile, our team is trying to find this Calypso Intra for Ally which might connect to Andrea somehow.**

 **I feel Johnny is still on point except for the whole immediately resorting to violence to incapacitate someone. I'm also surprised that no one gives any shits or witty comments regarding the girl, in a biker outfit, literally calling herself "Shield" based off her powers and trying to stop random crime. I know I'd probably freak out, gush about it or make some dorky joke at least.**

 **The moment I liked the most was probably when Caroline's cat turned out to be a pompous asshole loving her owner only because of the girl's low-maintenance. Caroline freaking out over her movie and Sarunas freaking out over his job makes them both relatable.**

 **(Well, I completely forgot about Lillian and Lloyd doing their own thing! Anyway, keep up the good work and don't stress yourself. Your )**

 **Me: Well, now there's only one real plotline; Sarunas and his vision. Though Andrea definitely needs that hug. Your interpretations of Andrea are correct, the question only remains: Why? I've left small hints to answer that question throughout this and other chapters, maybe someone with a keen eye can put together a good theory...**

 **If you hugged her, she'd probably be taken aback and assume that you were trying to get her emotional support. Depending on her mood she will either stab you or hug you back. (But she'd secretly be very happy that you were giving her any kind of affection, she just wants to keep up appearances).**

 **To be fair on that scene, the crazy guy was threatening people with a gun. As for Shield, I'm sure Johnny was telling jokes to Landon in the back seat, Shaun was just to busy to notice. You have to remember that I'm writing these from specific points of views. Whomever I say is being followed is who your going to have to get information from.**

 **Rats isn't a total asshole, he still loves his master- he's just a cat, they tend to be jerks. I try to make characters as relatable as possible. Plus, I can relate to any of those struggles easy, making it easy to write.**

 **(Don't worry, I completely forgot about a character too. We all make mistakes)**

 **()**

 **mayurie:** **Heya there- sorry I haven't reviewed in a while, but I'm here now! Hopefully will be more later, but hey this was an awesome update! Really great job, and it's not so long from the last updated I think, so also good job with that! I really like the fighting scene between Andrea and the others, and wow that revelation from Mace was a surprise. Still, rude of Andrea to say... stuff like that. Don't you worry Mace, I still like you!**

 **Anyways- so Caroline is a lot like Andrea's old friend huh? That's definitely interesting- I wonder if the others would use that to their advantage? But then again, maybe our antagonist would be more civil towards them knowing that the world would end if they don't work together and find the other super-powered people? Either way, I'm really looking forward to the next chapter! Gotta say, I love the way you're writing Caroline- good job!**

 **That's all from me, again good job with this chapter! I'm looking forward to read the next chapter!**

 **Me:It's totally fine, reviews and things just let me know that people mare reading and they give me a good dose of dopamine whenever I see there's a new one so I usually wait until I have a decent pile to update. Also how was that a surprise? I could have sworn I said something about it in chapter one. Don't worry, Andrea's kidding-mostly.;)**

 **Caroline is similar to Andrea's friend in nearly every way, so of course Saranus and friends are going to use and abuse such knowledge. Like I said at the beginning- Andrea could care less about the town or even the whole world, the only thing she care's about is _her_ therefore the only reason she's helping is to keep her alive.**

 **Thanks for the compliment and review!**

 **()**

 **LostValkyrie:** **Quite a bit of bouncing between character perspectives. Felt more noticeable than usual (Possibly just from the middle section going "Mace Andrea Saranus Andrea" with equal to a short paragraph each).**

 **Tried to be consistent with reviews, sadly been difficult during exam period so I've only now had the chance to catch up on this chapter.**

 **This chapter definitely helped being added soon after the previous part. Although that may be difficult to keep to over time. Hope to see a couple updates over the summer months. Can tell you're more than capable from the past 10 chapters**

 **Me: Yeah, I had to do that in order to showcase every aspect of the fight and how the characters felt throughout- with Andrea's view being one of the more important ones.**

 **Totally fine, I know how tests can be and I won't fault you for letting them take priority, but now that it's summer you won't have such a problem, unless you do all year round schooling?**

 **Don't worry about updates over the summer, I have a rough idea for the next few episodes and I'm not going to quit for as long as I can. I am more than capable of ten- my longest has been twenty-five-ish before interest on the readers' part ran out**

 **()**

 **Well, that is so- oh wait**

 ***I changed David's position to Sheriff because I realized that such a small town would probably not have a chief.**

 **Ok, _that_ is it so**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


	12. Meeting

**Author's Note: HAH! I bet you thought this was dead didn't you? What's that? No? I knew that you also knew it was a hiatus! Besides, how could I abandon something that so many people** ** _love_** **? Oh yes, and we're going back to normal lengthed chapters. Except for special occasions.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Life is Strange or any of the OCs except my own, However I do own the plot of this story.**

* * *

"Well if I'd known you were waiting for me.." Andrea said flopping onto an empty seat. "I would have taken longer~" She chuckled. The redhead scanned the faces around her, on one side sat people she recognized, Robbie, The Trap, _Caroline_ , Squirrel Girl, and Saranus. On the opposite side however, sat quite the collection of characters she didn't know.

There was one girl who looked way to expensive to be here, she had her eyes shut for some reason, and she was flanked by some white haired kid who didn't look like much.

Then there was this guy with dark skin and hair, not unlike Trap City over there, and he had long hair tied into a ponytail. Surprisingly it suited him, almost made him handsome to Andrea. _Could have used a beard to tie it together though._ She thought. He was flanked by some stoner looking dude, he seemed pretty chill.

Then there was this Asian chick, she looked pretty hot, nothing really more to say there.

Then there was this one girl with her hair pushed to the side who was giving Andrea the look like she was checking her out. Andrea, in response, looked at her, give a smirk, and made two scissors with her hands. She stealthily, but in a way so that she could see, put her fingers together. And like that Andrea got the response she was looking for; the girl flushed red and turned away out of embarrassment. Andrea caught her eye one more time and winked before turning back to the rest of them.

Finally there was a guy who was trying to give Robbie a run for his money as Edgelord. And Andrea thought it a good time to say so. "Man." She pointed at edgelord 2.0. "And I thought _he_ was Edgy!"

This got a few laughs from some of the more nervous members, and Andrea suddenly felt a feeling in her head. It wasn't much, kinda like a heavy weight on her head. But Andrea had been around these weirdos long enough to figure out what was happening. "OK, which one of you can read my thoughts?" She demanded, crossing her arms. "I'll give you five seconds to get out of my head."

Everyone stopped talking with each other to look at her, all except for the one expensive looking girl, who kept her eyes closed. _Oh, I see. You want to see what's in my head, hmm? Well, how about this._ Andrea brought every single horrible thing she had done in her life to the forefront of her mind. Blood and gore and just general _red_ filled her head. _Fuck. You._

The expensive girl's eyes snapped open and she ran out of the room, covering her mouth. Andrea smirked and leaned back. "Told you to leave, do you need someone to hold your hair, sweetheart?" She called as the girl rushed out of the room, desperately looking for somewhere to toss up her lunch.

Saranus glared at her. "Andrea, stop alienating our potential allies. You know as much as I do that we need all of them."

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever."

* * *

 _Saranus_

 _Now that she's pacified..for the most part._ Saranus thought, turning to the assembled group. "Now I know what you're wondering..." He said as Lillian came back, looking a sickly green.

"She's the fucking Vampyre." Lillian said, pointing at Andrea. "Why the fuck is she here?" She demanded, looking at Saranus as Shaun's group erupted into confused and concerned murmurs. All except for Shuan himself, who stood up and approached Andrea.

"Does this girl-" He produced a small picture from his coat pocket "-mean anything to you?"

Andrea looked at it for a moment, considering. "Hmm, should I?" She asked, leaning back. "My usual killing pattern is dudes if you didn't know. And even if that wasn't true, I have no idea who that is."

Shaun glared at her for another moment, his eyes glowing softly. "Goddamn it." He whispered, stepping away from the redhead. "Fine...Thank you.." His words were backhanded.

Andrea smiled, her pearly white teeth stunning everyone. "Any time." She hissed, venom in every syllable.

As Shaun returned to his seat next to Johnny, Saranus took the opportunity to talk. "I have gathered you all here in what is a matter of life and death." Saranus wished that he had time to create a presentation for this, but he had to work with what he had. "Let me start over. As some of you know, and most of you don't, I'm Saranus. I have the ability to see into the future. My visions aren't always one-hundred percent accurate, but this time... I know it's true. Myself, my friend Robbie here, and the girl you all know as The Liberator, Andrea, all experienced the same vision. The Town, Hell, maybe even the world is going to set on fire."

He allowed the information to sink in for those who didn't already know.

"What are we supposed to do about it?" Lillian asked.

"Yeah, I hate to agree with Lillian, like, a LOT, but there's going to be a fire. Fire's happen." Kathrine said.

"Not this one." Saranus said, his tone warning. "If my vision is right, then this fire is going to be The Hurricane 2.0." He said and everyone, even Andrea, shuddered at the mention of the event.

Hurricane, originally Tornado, Lilith, had torn through much more than just Arcadia bay. She was just a small part of a much more massive event that had ripped apart much of the West coast. Arcadia just got hit the worst. And, though many of them were young when it happened, almost all of them had a pretty bad experience ten years ago.

"Then how do we stop it?" Shaun's Australian tones cut through the silence left by Saranus' cryptic message.

"Yeah." Mace's own Australian accent agreed. "How, genius?"

Saranus stared ahead. "We can't stop it from happening, mostly because I don't know how it starts. But we can stop it from being too bad. Because I know where it starts." With that, Saranus pointed outside the window to the forest outside.

"OUTSIDE MY HOUSE?" Caroline demanded, scared. In her shout she had frightened her pet Cat, Rats, who had taken off down the hall.

Everyone except Andrea facepalmed. Andrea just shook her head and laughed. "No..swee- No, Caroline. He means the forest in general. So, it will _eventually_ get to your house."

This seemed to placate her, and Saranus returned back to seriousness. "Yes, I know for a fact that the forest out there is where it's going to begin. Until the time when it does though, I have a second operation for you all." He explained. "I know that most, if not all of you are wondering where your powers came from, I am too. Which brings me to this." He paused. "I think we need to look at the town's history to figure out where exactly all of our powers are coming from. Think about it, ten years ago a freak tornado hits Arcadia Bay, and ten years later some young adults are getting weird powers? I think these have a correlation."

"And.. What does that mean for us?" Lillian asked.

"Well, to put it to you simply I'll be dividing us up into teams. These smaller teams will have the jobs of looking in different spots for information, and they'll have the responsibility to use their powers for the benefit of Arcadia Neo. See a pickpocket? Take him out. Accidentally stumble across a murder or rape? Deal with the situation. And if you see one of the Stormers..." He looked at Shaun, who stood and took center stage.

"Try and find out what you can about this girl." He said, showing off the picture for all to see. "This is something of a personal project for me, you find anything you tell me directly, got it?" Everyone nodded, but Saranus was left wondering how many of their...less savory characters would keep their word.

As Shaun sat back down, Saranus quickly started talking again. "Now, everyone share phone numbers with each-other. We all need to stay in contact with each other, especially with this next part. If anyone sees anything that even _looks_ like a fire, I want to know all about it. Send everyone a group text, and we'll all converge to your location." He stared everyone right in the eye as he spoke, then he began sharing his number with anyone who didn't already know it.

Things went fine until everyone got to Andrea. "I don't own a cellphone." She shrugged. "Guess I'll just have to use whoever's is closest to me."

"That's an issue, but we'll deal with it later." Saranus said. "Now, here are the groups as I have them."

"Me, Robbie, and Mace will be on firewatch for the most part. We'll be patrolling the forest as best as we can, looking for anything that could be a fire. Lillian, Kathrine and Adel-"

"No." Adelaide said almost instantly. "I hate Lillian and I'd die before being with her. Put me with someone else."

"I could take her place if you want..." Lloyd said, brushing some of his white hair out of his face.

Saranus sighed. "Fine, alright. Lillian, Lloyd, and Kathrine will be on a team. Up next, Caroline, Shaun, and Andrea, I'm putting you on their team to maybe keep Andrea on a tighter leash."

Andrea chuckled, interrupting Saranus. "Oh I'd like to see that."

" _Anyway_. Johny-"

"Can I be on Shaun's team? He's my bud." Johnny asked.

"Oh my God! FINE!" Saranus yelled. "I don't want to hear any more objections!" He snapped. "Inori and Adelaide will be on a team together!"

Inori opened her mouth to protest, but a look from the black teen shut her up.

Suddenly, Robbie was speaking, but he seemed to be in a daze. "Can I be part of a team too?" He asked.

Saranus, hell, everybody, looked at him weirdly. "Robbie you're already apart of a team."

"Oh, sorry. I don't really understand it myself but, I'm not Robbie. I'm just, borrowing his body.."

* * *

LIFE IS FULL OF STRANGERS

Episode Two

Just Like Fire

* * *

 **Author's Note: Boom baby! EPISODE TWO LET'S GO! Welcome back my friends and followers, welcome back to the LiFS Cult! Old school fans (or people who actually read this part of my Author's Notes) will get that. So, as we wind back into the school year I will be getting back into typing more and more. So, now it's time for reviews!**

 **Guest:** **Don't have an account but really enjoy this fic. But it looks like it might be a dead one.**

 **Really hope it isn't.**

 **Me: HAH! (Mark Hamill's Joker voice) You must be new around here! This is the norm for me! (no more voice)**

 **{}**

 **Boop:**

 **Woo! We've passed the 1 year mark. Here's to another action-packed year of this fic.**

 **Me: Oh yeah! I've got a lot more stuff to do for this fic, you guys just wait!**

 **{}**

 **TheDreamSketchCrew:** **Yo, Joker! I just got back from my trip to Florida and I've really been enjoying P!atd's songs along with Shotgun by George Erza. You should listen to them. Besides that, I'm surprised to see the rent-a-cop return! And he's actually evolved into a real cop! That's kind of worrying because we have nothing but weirdos. A delinquent, a stoner, a girl talking to squirrels, a vigilante man and an actual serial killer. Hopefully, he's not as... anal about surveying others otherwise he'll learn about powers pretty quickly.**

 **Anyway, sorry to hear about the loss of your saved data. That's actually part of the reason I gave up trying to write stories. Keep up the good work, Captain Spirit.**

 **PS: I'm not so good at theories.**

 **Me: I hope your Floridian trip was full of sun and fun! I've also listened to some P!atd, but they aren't my absolute favorite band. Y'know I was waiting for someone to bring up David, but I was shocked to find that not many people noticed when I name dropped him for the first time. Yes, our David is evolving!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Your Rent-a-Cop has evolved into a Sheriff! (pokemon music!)**

 **Jokes aside, we do have a ton of weird people as our main cast, on the bright side David wasn't able to legally put a security camera on every single street corner, and he kinda mellowed out with age. Don't worry about me loosing save data too much, at least it wasn't a whole chapter... Like that _one_ time...**

 **Also I understood that reference... I should really get around to playing that at some point..**

 **{}**

 **LostValkyrie:** **Didn't want to be annoying by pointing out on the sudden disappearance of my OC, but is understandable with a total of 15 OC's, whilst also trying to keep a cohesive story going.**

 **Normally, I'd include some constructive criticism for you, but there isn't anything noticeable to fault in this chapter. Damn.**

 **Glad to see improvement, especially across the last few chapters.**

 **Me: I...totally didn't forget! I was planning for him to have a big appearance in Episode two! (yeah..yeah he'll believe that...)**

 **Uwu does that mean I'm getting better? I knew fanfiction would have that effect on me eventually!**

 **Thank you by the way, for all of the criticism across the chapters. It really helps me to improve!**

 **{}**

 **iamgoku:** **So episode one comes to a close!**

 **I am so excited for episode 2**

 **Looks like the two factions are coming together, this can only lead to good things, no arguments or clashes of personality...(breaks down laughing) ok, that was sarcasm, I know there's going to be a bit of bumpy initial contact before the two groups can work well together.**

 **Great work on this episode as a whole**

 **Me: Yep, it took some time, but it's over!**

 **Here's our first chapter of 2**

 **HA! Saranus might have gotten them together and put them on teams, but even in small teams you can smell the conflict (seriously, Kathrine and Lillian on a team together? Not the best move).**

 **{}**

 **Episode Two's song is Light 'Em Up by Fall Out Boy.**

 **Well, that's all so**

 **Until Next Time True Readers!**


End file.
